Magic Can Change Someone
by ValinNight
Summary: When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?
1. Chapter 1

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 1

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

They held hands thinking this was the end. Acnologia was above them, he was about to kill them. The only thing they could do was pray and hope a miracle would happen. Luckily a fairy was watching them.

As they held hands and felt the magic about to bare down on them all they saw was a white light and then nothing. For 7 years no one has seen the Fairy Tail wizards from Tenrou Island.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Bisca screamed over and over again at Natsu. He wasn't waking up, but he was breathing. So they knew he was alive.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Jet asked as he looked at Natsu who wasn't moving.

"I don't know. Have we found any of the others?" Bisca asked her husband Alzack.

"Yeah, we so far have found Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gildarts, Grey, and Elfman." Alzack replied to his wife Bisca.

"Are any of them awake?" Droy who was behind Jet asked as he looked at Natsu.

"Yes, there all awake. Once we find Master will have him come here. Gildarts is already on his way here." Alzack said.

"I'm really worried, but I'm so glad there alive. Everyone back at Fairy Tail are going to be so happy!" Bisca said as she smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gildarts said as he ran to them with Erza behind him.

"Well you guys woke up, Natsu hasn't for some reason..." Alzack said as he tried explaining what the situation was.

"That's weird.." Erza said as she went up to where Natsu was at and started looked at him.

"Flip him on to his stomach, let me check something." Gildarts said as he stared at Natsu. "If it's broken then this is going to change a lot of things. But it shouldn't be possible to break, so we should be fine." Gildarts then thought to himself.

"Alright what are we trying to look for?" Erza asked as she pulled Natsu's shirt up after she flipped him onto his stomach.

"Move for a second, I'll show you." Gildarts said as he sat down next to Natsu. Gildarts then as everyone watched Gildart made a small white sphere of magic in his hand.

"What is that.." Erza asked as she watched Gildarts.

"Shh.." Gildarts said as he continued to bring his magic into this weird white sphere of magic.

"Magic Seal: Check." Gildarts calmly said and then pressed the white sphere of magic into Natsu's back.

As everyone watched the sphere of magic disappear into Natsu's back everyone's mouth dropped at what they saw.

Everyone watched as a white Fairy Tail symbol appeared on Natsu's back but what made everyone mouth drop including Gildarts was that the white Fairy Tail symbol was broken. It has a crack running straight through it.

"If you are not a S-Class wizard then please leave this area, head back to camp. Please make sure everyone knows what I've said and make sure they listen." Master Makarov said as he shocked everyone and made them turn there heads toward him.

"Master what's going on, what is that symbol?" Jet asked as he looked at Master Makarov.

"Do what I said, I will explain everything later. I would like to help get Natsu out of his pain." Master Makarov said as he looked at them.

"Pain?" Erza asked and then looked at Natsu again in a worrying tone.

"Yes pain. The seal is cracked." Master Makarov said as he slowly walked towards Natsu as everyone else who wasn't a S-Class wizard left.

"Where is Mirajane at? Also Laxus...?" Master Makarov asked as he looked around and really hated saying the last name as he was still pissed at his grandson.

"There on the way, when I was running here they were justing getting up." Gildarts said as he sighed.

"A unbreakable seal breaks.. this is troubling.." Master Makarov said as he rested against a tree showing that his injures from fighting Hades were still troubling him.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mirajane said as she ran up to them and saw Natsu laying on his stomach and everyone around him.

"Whats going on?" Laxus said as he also got there.

"Good everyone is here." Master Makarov said as he started walking towards Natsu.

"Be ready to calm a pissed off Dragon.." Gildarts said as everyone watched him stand up and start to crack his knuckles.

"Pissed off?" Erza asked as she looked at Natsu.

"Were about to unseal Natsu's true power.." Master Makarov said as he sighed.

"True power..?" Erza said in a confused look.

"So.. what do you mean?" Laxus said in a confused look.

"Real Natsu.. you mean?" Mirajane said as she remembered where she lived with Lisanna and Elfman before they came to Fairy Tail.

"Yes.. the real Natsu. The one that saved you, Lisanna, and Elfman. Before Natsu arrived at Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said as he remembered Mirajane's story that she told him the day she first saw Natsu at Fairy Tail.

"Gildarts if you could." Master Makarov said to Gildarts and nodded his head.

"Everyone be ready, this is going to hurt your ears.." Gildarts said and everyone watched him make another white sphere of magic in his hand. Everyone then prepared there selves as he brought the sphere near his back.

"Magic Seal: Undo!" Gildarts said and dropped the sphere on his Natsu's back.

For the next few minutes everyone heard it, everyone back at the camp, everyone on the island heard it. Everyone heard a blood curtailing scream of pain.

As soon as it started, Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus covered there ears as they tried to dim the noise of the scream.

Master Makarov and Gildarts just stood there with sad expression on the there face as they watched Natsu scream in pain.

The screaming continued, pain is what all the S-Class wizards and master of Fairy Tail saw from Natsu. Everyone watched and heard as his Fairy Tail seal on his back cracked, his skin turned purple then back to his light skin color. Finally after minutes of screaming it died down.

"Fuck.." Natsu said as he stopped screaming and everyone could tell his voice was now raspy from screaming in pain.

"Natsu." Gildarts said as he was prepared to be attacked.

Natsu looked up at Gildarts from the floor and his eyes widened in surprise. "Gildarts!" Natsu screamed with his raspy voice and pushed off of the floor and went to punch Gildart.

Before anyone could see Gildarts was blocking Natsu's punch and was even being pushed back.

Right after Gildarts blocked his attack, Natsu lit his self on fire and disappeared as the flames blew out. Natsu then appeared out of no where in front of a tree.

"Uh.. what just happened?" Natsy said as he was confused. "I should of appeared right next to Gildarts.." Natsu said as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"That's to be expected, you haven't used most of those spells in over 5 years." Master Makarov said as he looked at Natsu.

"Makarov!" Natsu said as he looked at Master Makarov and charged at him.

"You don't have the magic at the moment to even fight Natsu. It would be different if you did, If you did I would be trying to dodge you, not stand here." Master Makarov said blankly.

"But-." Natsu said at him then got cut off.

"Your magic has been sealed, now it's been unsealed. Do you want me to re seal it?" Gildarts then butted into there conservation and said.

"No.." Natsu said as he sat down on the floor.

"Your strong so don't take it the wrong way. Trust me when we first met you, you had me and Master Makarov on the defense side. Know I've got to think how strong your going to be once you can start using all your missing attacks." Gildarts said as he laughed and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Defence..." Laxus said as he was shocked to hear those words from Gildarts. "Natsu, over 5 years ago was able to her the old man and you on defense?"

"Yes. Before they sealed up the majority of my magic I was a able to fight Igneel on par. Though he still won those fights.." Natsu said and then sighed at him never being able to defeat Igeneel. Not even once.

"So would someone explain what is going on?" Ezra asked as she was getting more confused as time went on.

"It's simple, a week before Natsu came to Fairy Tail we sealed his magic as per request of him. Natsu wasn't strong enough to control it at that time and people were after him. Also because of that he was hurting people without meaning to." Master Makarov said as he tried explaining things to Erza.

"Ok.. then what about you Mirajane? You met Natsu before he came to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Yes we did, though we can tell that story later when we're around everyone else. I don't feel like saying it twice, it's a long one." Natsu said and replied to Erza for Mirajane.

"Uh.. that actually sounded smart." Erza said as she never thought Natsu could use his head.

"And I give you the real Natsu, not the old stupid one you've all known for the last few years." Gildarts said and laughed.

"Ehh lets head back to the camp, there all probably worried for us.." Natsu said as he sat up and started to stand up.

"New Natsu..." both Erza and Mirajane whispered. "He's mine!" they then both screamed and both went to grab Natsu.

"Demon...Knight. Crap." Natsu said as he saw both Miraajne and Erza running straight at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu then screamed as Mrajane and Erza grabbed him by his arms and started running back with him towards to the main camp where everyone else was at.

"This is gonna be interesting.." Laxus said as he got up and started heading to the camp also.

Master Makarov and Gildarts decided to stay in the same spot they were both standing.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Gidlarts asked Master Makarov.

"He's going to remember. He's going to want answers. He will try to refind them. This might of been the worst decision we've made in a long time." Master Makarov said as he continued to think what was going to happen in the next few weeks.

"You mean everything we've kept a secret to protect him will be undone?" Gildarts said as he stared up at the sky.

"Everyone, dark guilds, the magic council, and every single person will be able to feel his magic once he steps back onto the main land. It will be like a giant beacon. For the dark guilds it will be a war to recover there leaders lost son and for the magic council it will be a war to end and kill the dark guilds leaders lost son. Fairy Tail will be in a war no matter what happens." Master Makarov said as he joined Gildarts as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Hi and welcome to my new story!

Few things you should know about this story. This story will be updated probably every week to two weeks. This is a side story while I work on my main two stories. Its had nothing to do with them but i've still been wanting to Write this story for a while! :D "It's Time!" (Harem) and "Retell of Fairy Tail. (Natsu x Mirajane) are my main two on going story is a Natsu x Mirajane x Erza which has been heavily requested my a lot of people who read my stories.

This story has a main plot which it will follow as I know I will keep interest on writing this story. Also chapter will be much, much longer. More or less for the first chapter I wanted to explain what's going on and start things up.

For lemons, I'm not fully sure if I am going to include any. I could but that's up to you, the readers. :D

But another than that,Thanks for reading! :D

-ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 2

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

"Hey everyone." Natsu said as he arrived in the makeshift Fairy Tail camp. All around people were still wounded from there fights with Grimoire Heart. But people were starting to recover now.

"Natsu! Your alright! What happened?" Bisca asked Natsu as she saw Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus all arrive back at the camp.

"My magic seal broke, so Master Makarov and Gildarts had to release my old magic." Natsu said as he went under the big tent and sat down with everyone else.

"Magic seal?" Levy asked as she was also listening. "Why did you have some of your magic sealed? Did Grimoire Heart do that to you?"

"Nope, Master Makarov and Gildarts did when I first arrived at Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he started explaining things to everyone.

"Ok but what about you and Mirajane. I'm still quite curios of how you two new each other before you both came to Fairy Tail." Erza then butted in and asked as she also joined Natsu and sat down with everyone else.

"Wait that was true!? You said it was just me being tired!" Lisanna then screamed at Mirajane.

"Sorry Lisanna, all Master would say at the time is to be quiet about it." Mirajane said to Lisanna.

"That wasn't manly!" Elfman added after Mirajane said she was sorry.

"Shh Elfman, I'm interested in this story." Evergreen said as she hit Elfman on the head as she was for some reason sitting very close to Elfman.

"Yes, this should be quiet a story, I'm also interested. So if you could Natsu, tell us the story." Freed said after Evergreen.

"Yeah this better be a good one!" Gajeel add in.

"Alright I will, just shut up." Nastu said as he sighed.

"Alright, about a few years before I came to Fairy Tail and about a few years after Igneel left me I had traveled to a lot of places. At the time I was I think 12 and Mirajane was 13, but one of the places I traveled to was where Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna used to live. It was when they still lived with there parents. Though when I got there the village which was named "Munik" was already being attack..." Natsu started to say as he told them about what happened.

~~Flash Back~~

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

"Hey... I smell smoke." a 12 year old Natsu said as he walked along a dirt path. Natsu was only wearing a pair of worn out sandals, trousers which had seen much better days, no shirt, and he wore his famous white scaly scarf.

Natsu at this point in his life was traveling around Fiore. He was in search for Igneel still. But as he was walking his very sensitive nose picked up the smell of things burning. It was also then he started looking around and saw nearby smoke.

"A fire, which means they should have food!" Natsu screamed out loud and started running towards the smoke not knowing that it was a village which was getting attacked by bandits.

As Natsu ran along the dirt path and got closer to the smoke he started noticing that it wasn't food. It was houses on fire. He also started seeing people being dragged out of there house in ropes to be killed.

"Hey! What's going on!" Natsu screamed as he arrived at the entrance to the burning village.

"Hey boss! Look some kid just showed up!" a random man said as he turned around and screamed.

"Capture him! He'll be a great slave with the rest of the children we have." the boss then screamed back and Natsu clearly heard it.

"Slaves... Children?" Natsu said as he started to realize what was going on. "This is an attack, these people are attacking these other poor people and capturing them.." Natsu said to himself as he truly started grasping on the situation.

"Hey.. it's alright. We're just going to capture and make you work for us for the rest of your stupid life." the strange man who originally spoke said to Natsu as he got closer to him with ropes in his hand.

"No! Mom, Dad, please!" Natsu heard a girl scream as the man in front of him got closer.

As Natsu looked around he saw 5 men dragging three children his age out of a house. All three of them had snowy white hair, but what was worse was that they had blood on thereselves.

"Hey! What are you doing to those children?!" Natsu screamed at the man in front of him which got the attention of the other 5 guys.

"Uhh..." that man in front of Natsu said. "Is this kid a idiot? He heard what boss said and still asked that?" the man said to himself.

"O come on Randy, you couldn't capture one kid?" one of the five men who were know tying up the three children with white hair said.

"Hey! I'm trying he keeps backing up!" Randy said who was still in front of Natsu and slowly moving away from him.

"Ouch! That hurts!" the only child of the three white hair children who was awake said as a man tightened the ropes around her.

"Hey! Your hurting her!" Natsu screamed and started running fully speed at the man who was hurting her.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed and hit the guy on the head who was hurting the awake white hair girl.

Boom! As Natsu hit the man it knocked him back into a building which then collapsed on the poor man.

"Thank-You..." the white hair girl who was awake said as she saw him punch the guy into the building.

"Hey what did you do to Bob?!" another man said as he looked at Bob who was know crushed by the house.

"Punched him." Natsu said with a smirk.

"So what's your name?" Natsu then asked the white hair girl as he looked at her as he used his fire to cut the ropes of the three white haired children. The girl that was awake was wearing a black bow in her white snowy hair, black short shorts, a black smell sleeveless shirt, and a black pair of boots.

"Mirajane, most people call me Mira though." Mirajane who was the only one awake of her siblings said. Then a tear fell down her face as she turned around and looked at the house she was forcefully dragged out of.

"What happened?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"I'm sorry, they killed my parents.." Mirajane said as Natsu could tell she wanted revenge.

"So.. these bandits hurt you, your family, and killed your parents. I'm sorry for the loss. You want to beat these guys up and teach them a lesson?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he looked at her with sympathy.

"Yeah I do. Let's go! Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane said then used her take over magic. She then became a mini demon.

"Cool! That is awesome, you just became a demon! What type of magic is that?!" Natsu said as he was astonished over her magic.

"Umm.. it's take over magic. I can take over the souls I have gotten. My mother gave me a demon's soul, so I use Satan Soul." Mirajane said with a blush because Natsu thought it was awesome.

"Alright! Let's go! Fire Dragon's Fire Change!" Natsu said and then started to spread out fire all around the village.

"Hey don't add to the fire!" Mirajane screamed at Natsu with a demonic voice.

"Sorry, you'll see." Natsu said then turned into fire which went out quickly with the wind.

"W-what the... he just disappeared!" Mirajane said in shock.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu screamed out if no were as he appeared out of nearby fire behind one of the bandits.

"W-what!?" a bandit said as he was being burnt and slammed into the ground by the force of Natsu's Dragon roar.

"What the hell! How did he get there?!" another bandit said.

"Hey your not paying attention!" Mirajane screamed and then slammed her fist into the other bandits gut.

"Hey pay attention!" Bob screamed at the other bandits.

"Yeah, these two kids are annoying. Let's show them who we are!" another bandit screamed.

"We might not have magic but your still kids!" Randy screamed and started charging at Natsu.

"Alright let's go! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu said while he made a big fire ball above his head.

"Bye!" Natsu then said and threw it at Randy who was still charging at Natsu.

"Fu-." was all Randy could say as he tried to slow down and the fire ball hit him.

"Randy!" a bandit screamed as all the bandits watched as Randy get ripped apart by the fire ball. Randy then landed face down in the dirt ground as his body was blackened by the fire.

"How strong is he?!" Mirajane thought to her self as she watched Natsu easily take the bandits out. She knew she was strong but this kid who was maybe younger then her was easily stronger then herself.

"Boss! We need you!" a bandit said as he was the only bandit left with Bob just standing there in shock.

"No yo-." Natsu started to say as he tryed to stop the bandit from getting his boss but it was to late.

"Boss there you a-." the bandit who called for him said but watched as his boss come and then undo his sword. Then he watched as the boss's sword go straight as him. The strike from the boss pierced the mans throat.

"B-b-o-s-ss..?" the bandit said as blood flowed out his mouth and dropped dead.

"If you can't take down a little brat then theres no need for you to live." the man who was apparently there boss said as he watched the bandit die.

"Hey! Aren't you there boss?! Your suppose to help them! Not kill them or hurt them!" Natsu screamed at the boss.

"Why? Why would I need such a weakling?" the man said as he continued to walk towards Natau and Mirajane.

"Bob...you can join them!" the boss said as he walked next to Bob and trusted his sword into the mans heart.

"Boss..." Bob said with his dying breath.

"Now you to can join them!" the boss said as he walked closer to Natsu and Mirajane. The boss right away went to hit the weaker one and go for Mirajane. He missed as Natsu pushed Mirajane to the side and let the boss's blade hit his side.

"Hmm.. it looks like I missed. Your lucky. I won't miss again." the boss said as he now looked down at Mirajane and Natsu who were on the ground panting.

"Di-." the boss started to say but as he went to attack Mirajane and Natsu his sword turned into bright squares and disappeared.

"What the?!" boss said as he watched his sword disappear, he then turned around to see a man.

"It's called crash magic and don't you think it's a bit low to attack children." a man with orange hair and black eyes said.

"W-who are you?" the boss said as he stared at the man.

"The names Gildart, Gildart Clive of Fairy Tail." the orange haired man said as he smiled at him.

"Why are you here? Do you want to die?!" the boss said.

"No, nor do I think you could kill me. I was just coming back from a job and I saw something burning. Glad I did, you were about to kill these two poor children." Gildarts said as he waved at Natsu and Mirajane who were still on the ground in shock of what happened.

"Don't thin-." the boss started to talk but as he talked Gildarts shrugged and slammed his fist into the boss's face. The force of the punch sent the boss into a house on the other side of the village.

"That was boring.." Gildarts said and then looked at Natsu and Mirajane.

"So you two alright?" Gildarts asked Natsu and Mirajane. Gildarts was wearing a black robe, grey boots, black pants, a white t shirt, and his beard and hair was a mess.

"Yeah.. thanks." Natsu said as he slowly got up in pain. Natsu was holding his left side where the boss's sword hit him.

"Doesn't look like it. You got hurt. Come on, let get you patched up." Gildarts said as he grabbed Natsu and picked him up. "You to." Gildarts then said as he grabbed Mirajane.

"Wait! I need to grab my sister and brother!" Mirajane screamed as she tryed getting out of Gildarts grip.

"O, you've got a sister and brother? Where they at?" Gildarts said as he looked around while he easily still held Natsu and Mirajane.

"Stop moving, there!" Mirajane said and then pointed In a direction were Gildarts saw another two children. A boy and a girl with white hair still out cold.

"I see.." Gildarts said and started walking towards them. As they arrived Gildarts let Mirajane go, so she could help grab them.

"Can I say good-bye?" Mirajane asked as soon as she got down. Mirajane was know staring at a door to a small wooden house. The door had fresh blood dripping down it.

"Good-bye.. O.. I see. Yeah go ahead, I'm sorry I didn't make it in time." Gildarts said as he realized what she meant and saw the tears in Mirajane's eyes.

"By the time I got here they were gone, I came here just in time to save her and her sisters. The bandits ended up killing everyone else in the village." Natsu said from Gildarts arm as he was still being carried by him.

"Hey, it's alright. You at-least saved as many as you could for such a small kid that you are." Gildarts and he used his free hand and patted him on his left side.

"Gah! That's hurts!" Natsu screamed in pain from his injury. It was the exact same side were he got hurt.

"Oops.." Gildarts said with a laugh.

"Mira.. what happened?" a young white haired boy said which got Natsu's and Gildarts attention.

All Mirajane did was shake her head as she stood by the open wooden door.

"So it wasn't a dream.." the other white haired girl said as she woke up and stared at Mirajane with tears.

"Y-you.. both fainted as you watched Mom and Dad die.." Mirajane said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you dont want to leave already but come on, it's almost dark. We need to head out if you want to get out of here tonight. I've got a good home you can all go to." Gildarts said as he offered to bring them to there new home Fairy Tail.

"Thank-You that would be good." Mirajane said as she comforted her now little brother and sister who were crying.

"No thanks. I've got to find Igneel!" Natsu said as he smiled at Gildarts.

"Igneel, who's that?" Gildarts asked.

"He's my dad, well adopted dad." Natsu said.

"So your lost?" Gildarts asked.

"No... he just took off and flew away.." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Flew...?" Mirajane asked as she was listening.

"Yeah.. Igneel is the king of the fire dragon!" Natsu said as he raised his unhurt right hand into the sky.

"Dragon, why are you l-." Mirajane started to say that Natsu was lying but quickly got her mouth covered my Gildarts hand.

"That's pretty cool, if I see him I'll tell him that your looking for him. Once your patched up I'll give you some supplies and let you go." Gildarts said as he smiled at Natsu.

"Thanks!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Mira, and who ever you two are. Let's go, we've got a long way home." Gildarts said as he started to turn around and leave the bunt down village of Munik.

~~Flash Back End~~

"So that's when I met Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman before coming to Fairy Tail. Also Gildarts." Natsu said as he smiled at everyone.

"Hey, I remember that.. it's been a long ass time since then.." Gildarts said as he laughed and came through the tress with Master Makarov behind him.

"So I see your telling them about your past Natsu. Have you told them about your different magic?" Master Makarov asked Natsu.

"No not yet.." Natsu said with a sigh.

"So even before we all came to Fairy Tail, Gildarts was being a badass." Grey said with a laugh.

"That's manly! Oww!" Elfman screamed and then screamed in pain from raising his hand.

"I see.. that also explains why when you first arrived you were around Gildarts a lot." Erza said as things from the past started making sense to her.

"Before we all head home after this long battle I want to explain something. Natsu's magic. As you know there are many types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu's isn't a regular Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. His magic's real name is Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic." Master Makarov said as he explained things to everyone.

"So what's the difference?" Gajeel asked as it got his attention.

"Simple, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic is stronger then all Dragon Slayer Magic but another Dragon King Slayer Magic. So what we've been hiding is that Natsu is much stronger then you've all seen. He's most likely close to Gildarts and my magic level. But not there yet." Master Makarov said.

"Natsu and me could easily have nice long battle and be tied for most of it till the end in other words." Gildarts said as he saw some confused faces.

"That's really interesting, you and me need to fight when we get back home." Grey said to Natsu.

"Sure thing, I'll kick your ass!" Natsu said back to Grey.

As Natsu said that Grey went up to Natsu and butted heads with him. A fight was about to start between them.

"Natsu... Grey... This isn't the time. I think we're all tired and would like to go home." Erza said as she really wasn't in the mood to see Natsu and Grey fight.

"I agree Erza. Lets head home!" Master Makarov said as he watched all his brats start to move and get up.

As they all left a young girl with blonde hair and a pink dress appeared.

"So, are you going to tell him soon?" the girl said.

"Hello Mavis. It's good to see you and I dont know. I haven't decided." Master Makarov said to the young girl as he was deep in thought.

"I guess things will be changing soon." Mavis then said.

"Yes, things I never wanted to happen are happening.." Master Makarov said and sighed.

"So do you-." Mavis started to speak then got interrupted as she heard two dragon slayer try to not get on a boat. After she heard it she smiled.

"As I was about to say, do you have a plan?" Mavis asked Master Makarov.

"No, only time will tell.." Master Makarov said as he started walking in the direction of the boat.

"Good-Luck.." Mavis said and then disappeared.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Made me smile and write more of this! :D

(Edit: Holy, I just wrote for like 2-3 hours.. This chapter is about 3.5k words :3 sorry about the shortness, was planning for it to be longer but I can't I guess. This is where I would like to end the chapter as chapter 3 is training more romance between natsu, mirajane, and Erza. I've already got the first 5-6 chapters planned)

Chapter 2 was a fun chapter, we saw the back ground of the Strauss family and Natsu's magic and started bringing them home.

Chapter 3 will start them all training for the Grand Magic Games, as I plan to use it as making the dark guilds and magic council find out who Natsu's parents are. So that will be fun, though I won't be adding in the gates of the dragon coming and attacking the city. That will taken out.

Thanks for reading. Also here is some answers to some questions asked:

ValinN Stalker-

Hi, this fanfic is very interesting. I really enjoyed reading this although, Natsu is a bit OP don't you think? I mean, being able to defeat BOTH the Master and Gildarts is a bit... well, ridiculous right? But hey, it all depends on how you continue this story. So yeah, best of luck.

Hey, nice name! :p also nope he isn't op, I said he gave them trouble not defeat them. :p And in this chapter it explains more. He is almost as string as Gildarts but Master Makarov can still give him a run for his money.

-ValinNight

jngbro-

I like it, it wasnt as long as I expected but its still good so hopenyou will have longer chapters in the future but I really dont care how long the chapters are as long as they tell the story im good. Oh amd another thing the natsu x era x mira thing was a little too straight forward

Hey, yeah the first chapter wasn't long. Wasn't suppose to be. :p it was just a starter chapter, for now on my goal is longer chapter. Also in the first chapter i hinted at Natsu x Erza x Mirajane. :p in the training when they come back to Fairy Tail is when will see there relationship blossom. :D

-ValinNight

Thanks everyone!

-ValinNight


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 3

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked, it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who were his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

"It hurts..." Natsu moaned as he laid his head in Mirajane's lap.

"Mehh.. Can't tell if this sucks or is heaven." Gajeel groaned as he agreed with Natsu. Gajeel's head was laying in Levy's lap and Levy's face was getting redder by the minute from what Gajeel was saying.

"I hate being a dragon slayer.." Laxus moaned as he was resting his head in Cana's lap who was drinking her beer and pretending to not care that Laxus decided to use her lap to rest his head on.

"Why... Why am I the only one not to get motion sickness?" Wendy then asked as she stared at the three other dragon slayers. As she said that all three dragon slayers looked at her with a mean look of jealousy.

"Wendy, I believe that isn't a good thing to say around those three males." Carla said as she watched Wendy.

"I guess not..." Wendy replied back.

"It's alright Wendy, we haven't got long before we're all back at Fairy Tail." Erza said as she looked at Hargeon Port which was in the distance.

"Natsu.." Mirajane said as she tried to get up but Natsu didn't let her.

"Mm.. to comfy.." Natsu said then stayed where he was.

"Uh.. Ok." Mirajane then said as her cheeks went red.

"Alright I guess we're close enough." Gildarts said and then got up from where he was was sitting on the floor of the boat.

"What's going on Gildarts?" Erza asked as she watched Gildarts walk to where the three dragon slayers were resting.

"I'm just checking if dragon slayers can fly.." Gildarts then said as he smiled in an evil way at the dragon slayers.

As Gildarts said that Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus's eyes opened in fear. They heard Gildarts' footsteps coming closer.

"3." Laxus said.

"2." Gajeel said.

"1." Natsu said.

"Run!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus bolted up from the girls laps they were resting on and started running towards the other end of the boat away from Gidlarts.

"Aww, I was so hoping to test it.." Gildarts said with a laugh as he watched all three dragon slayers run away from him as they some how got over their motion sickness.

"Fuck.." Natsu gasped while feeling the need for air and was about to throw up.

"Screw you Gildarts.." Gajeel barked as he looked at the water and was ready to throw up.

"Screw that old man.." Laxus hissed as he rested against the side of the boat.

"We're here!" Master Makarov shouted as he started walking towards the dock.

"Land!" Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu screamed as they pushed Master Makarov out of their way to solid ground.

"Brats..." Master Makarov whispered as he sighed at the three dragon slayers hugging the ground.

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu said as he slammed the door open that which revealed the guild hall to them.

"W-what.. They're alive?!" Macao exclaimed as he watched as the original Fairy Tail members walk in the run down shack of Fairy Tail.

"N-Natsu..." Romeo gasped as he saw Natsu walk in with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"And who would you be?" one the of people from the Twilight Ogre Guild demanded.

"Us? We're Fairy Tail." Erza said with a smile.

"So... From the looks of it, you've been hurting my brats.." Master Makarov growled as he looked at the group from Twilight Orge.

"So? Why should we care?" the man from Twilight Ogre asked Master Makarov.

"Natsu.." Makarov said as he smiled.

"Fire Dragon Slash." Natsu screamed as he lit his hands on fire and slowly brought them from left to right in 1 motion.

"Huh? Was that suppose to do any- Gahh!" the man from Twilight Ogre said before he and his men were blasted by fire.

"Too slow.." Natsu responded while smiling at the guys who were now on the ground.

"What the, when did Natsu change his magic?" Macao asked as he looked at Natsu.

"I'll explain later." Natsu said as he walked to one of the benches and sat down with Mirajane and Erza, who sat close to him.

Everyone else walked in and all sat down as they were all interested on catching up with what had happened. As they all sat down the 5 members of Twilight Ogre quickly ran away.

"So what's happened in the last week that we've been gone? And can someone explain to me why and how Bisca and Alzack got a brat of their own in less than a week?" Master Makarov asked as he looked around seeing Bisca carrying a child who for some reason looked a bunch like her.

"Umm.. Makarov. It's been 7 years..." Macao exclaimed as he looked at Master Makarov.

"7... 7... 7 years?!" Everyone who was on Tenrou island screamed.

"Yup.." Macao said.

"So.. Alright. Who's the guild master of Fairy Tail right now?" Master Makarov said as he looked around.

"Me.." Macao said.

"No wonder this place is a dump.." Nastu then mumbled as he looked around.

"Hey! It's not my fualt, you all just disappeared for 7 years!" Master Macao countered.

"So.." Master Makarov then said with a single tear fall down his face.

"Master Makarov... Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she looked at Master Makarov.

"I'm not the guild Master anymore! I can retire!" Master Makarov screamed as he started to jump around in joy.

"Well.. kinda saw that coming.." Erza said as she sighed.

"Indeed.." Natsu said and sighed as he rested his head on Erza's shoulder which made the knight blush red for some reason.

"Well.. everyone. I had a great 7 years. I'm retiring!" Master Macao then surprisingly said.

"Ok.. Then who's going to be the next Fairy Tail guild master?" Laxus asked as he looked at Macao.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet the next Guild Master, Master Gildarts!" Macao said as he looked at Gildarts who was writing something.

"Gildarts... Hello?" Macao said as he looked at Gildarts who was busy.

"Bye." Gildarts said as he handed Macao a letter and left.

"Gildarts?" Macao said and then looked at Gildarts leaving and then down at the letter.

"So what does it say?!" everyone in the guild screamed at Macao.

"Sheesh.." Macao hissed as he opened the letter.

"As the next guild master of Fairy Tail, my first act is to unban Laxus from Fairy Tail, the second one is retireing from being a guild master. Your new 6th guild master is: Master Makarov! Have fun, Love Gildarts." Macao read to everyone in the guild.

"W-what..." Erza said.

"Laxus!" the thunder god tribe then screamed as they all hugged Laxus.

"I'm the new Guild Master!" Master Makarov then screamed in happiness.

"So you retired from being Guild Master for just 5 minutes?" Mirajane asked as everyone was confused to what just happened.

"Yup!" Master Makarov then said as he drank his beer, where he got it.. No one knew.

"So.. What's the plan for all of us? This place is a dump and from what it looks like, everyone thinks we're some weak guild.." Natsu said as he asked everyone.

"Well yes. There's a few things we need to take care of. One, explaining what happened, two, explain why Natsu is different and three, bring this guild back to the top!" Master Makarov said as he smiled at his brats.

"Alright then start.." Romeo said as he wanted to hear what happened, as did the rest of the Fairy Tail who had remained in Magnolia.

* * *

"So let me get this straight.. We're going to enter the Grand Magic Games which is In three months, we're all going to train before, and win money for Fairy Tail." Erza said as Master Makarov finished speaking.

"Yup!" Master Makarov said.

"No! We're all going to get beaten like every year!" Macao and the rest of Fairy Tail who stayed behind screamed.

"Hey... What's the name of this guild.." Natsu said as he smiled at Mirajane, then Erza, then everyone else.

"Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Natsu said.

"Fairy Tail." Gajeel then said.

"Still too soft." Natsu said as he put his hand to his ear.

"We're Fairy Tail!" Romeo screamed.

"Still can't hear it. Though I keep hearing some weird mosquitoes." Natsu then said.

"We're Fairy Tail!" everyone then in the guild screamed as they all raised their right hand into the air.

"My children. Good-Luck, and I hope to see you all stronger soon!" Master Makarov said as he watched Fairy Tail start to spread out and head off In each way.

Natsu left with Ezra and Mirajane.

Wendy left with Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Romeo.

Bisca and Alzeck went with their child.

Laxus went with Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Elfman, and Lisanna.

Macao went with Wakaba.

Gajeel went with Levy, Pantherlily, Jet, and Droy.

Everyone packed their things and left for three months to train there hardest.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Erza asked as she walked through a dense forest with Natsu and Mirajane.

"Some place where we won't get disturbed no matter what we do." Natsu answered as he smiled.

"Must be a place you've been happy at." Mirajane assumed as she watched Natsu smile and grow happier by the hour as they walked.

"Of course, this is where I grew up." Natsu exclaimed as he looked at both of them and smiled again.

"Grew up? Why would you grow up in a fo-.. O now I remember. Igneel." Erza said as she remembered what Natsu had been saying when he was young.

"Hey Natsu, why don't you walk ahead. I need to talk to Erza for a little bit.. Ok?" Mirajane said as she smiled at Natsu.

"Sure, just don't get lost." Natsu said and walked ahead of Mirajane and Erza.

"So.. What did you want to speak about..?" Erza asked Mirajane as she walked next to Erza.

"D-do you.. umm.. like Natsu?" Mirajane nervously asked Erza.

"What?!" Erza asked in shock.

"Do.. do you like Natsu?" Mirajane asked again.

"Yes... I mean no. I mean yes I do. Gah!" Erza said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"You too.." Mirajane said as she looked at Erza.

"So.. does that mean you like Natsu?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Yes.. I always have. Since the day he saved me I have. More or less I didn't go after him because of Lisanna. But now.. I really don't care. Lisanna and Lucy took to long, i'm going for him now." Mirajane responded as she looked at Erza.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to to fight with you Mira, yet I like Natsu as well." Erza said as she looked at Mirajane with kind eyes.

"Well.. I have a suggestion, though you might not like it." Mirajane said as she looked away from Erza and checked their surroundings.

"Usually your ideas aren't bad ones, so what is it?" Eza asked.

"We share him, we both know Natsu is kind, he won't hurt us, and will treat us fairly." Mirajane said as she knew Natsu will treat them equally even though he isn't the same Natsu they've known for the past few years.

"Hm.. Interesting. Let me think about it for a bit." Erza said as she started thinking about the possibilities.

"Alright tell me what you do-. Natsu?" Mirajane started to say something to Erza but got disrupted when she almost ran into Natsu who had stopped at a cliff.

"We're here." Natsu said with a smile.

"This is it?" Erza said as she looked around and over the cliff.

"Yeah, once we jump down we'll land in a river which is next to the area.' Natsu said with a smile.

"Jump...?" Mirajane said as she joined Erza at looking down the cliff.

"Yup jump!" Natsu said as he wrapped one arm around Mirajane and another arm around Erza.

"Hold your breath!" Natsu yelled as he then pushed them away from the side of the cliff as he held Mirajane and Erza.

"Natsu!" Mirajane and Erza screamed as all of them fell into the river.

Splash!

They landed in the water without any difficulty and were now floating down the river.

"We can float till the end, once we're at the end of this small river we're there." Natsu said as he smiled at a shocked Mirajane and Erza.

"O come on, say something!" Natsu said then realized why they didn't talk to him.

Mirajane and Erza were pissed at what he did.

"Alright, then here." Natsu said which made Mirajane and Erza look at him for a brief second.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said after she was in shock as she felt Natsu's soft lips against her own.

"Natsu!" Erza said after he also kissed her, which made her go into a shocked state.

"Come on let's hurry and get out, we're almost there." Natsu said as he grabbed both Mirajane and Erza as he swam to the side of the river.

"So.. Umm. Explain to me why we had to jump down into the water?" Mirajane asked as she squeezed her pink dress to get the water out.

"Easy. If you two had come to the normal way you both would of been burned to ash. There's a small barrier that burns any humans alive to ash, except if those humans weren't harmed by fire touching their skin. So only Fire Dragons or Fire Dragon Slayers can get through the barrier. If you come from the river, you can get in without getting burned" Natsu explained to Mirajane and Erza.

"Interesting. Requip!" Erza said then requipped her Heart Kreuz Armor off to change to normal clothing.

"Wow.." Natsu said as he looked at Erza's new outfit she was wearing. Erza was wearing a white plain T-shirt, a blue skirt, and her normal black boots. It looked like her normal armor she wore but without the armor.

"W-what, why are you both staring at me?" Erza asked Mirajane and Natsu nervously.

"Just rare to see you in normal clothing, it looks nice." Natsu said then smiled at her.

"T-thank-you.." Erza thanked him as her cheeks went red.

"Alright, the cave should be over there. Then we can setup camp." Natsu said as Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu stood there in silence as all three of their cheeks were now red.

Once Natsu said something, both Mirajane and Erza started to follow Natsu without a single word.

"Here it is.." Natsu said as he looked around. "Nothing's changed it looks like."

"W-wow.." Mirajane said as she looked around. What laid in front of her was a wide open field with a cave at the edge of a mountain. The cave looked like any normal cave but the front of it was a vastly open cleared field. To no surprise there were scorched marks all over the cave and the field. Around the empty field were trees beyond which everything was all green and lively. The grass was green and was large enough for all three of them to train easily with enough space.

"So.. This is where Igneel raised you.." Erza said as she walked towards the cave as she looked around. Inside the cave were some old bones and leaves. It looked as if no one had been there in over 10 years which was actually the case.

"We can put our gear over there and we can easily hunt for some food. There should be tons of deer, rabbit, fish, and other animals around. We can set some traps up as well." Natsu said as he dropped his still soaked gear on the ground.

Erza and Mirajane did the same thing as they dropped their bags by Natsu.

"Well I'm going to go get changed, I'm still a bit wet." Mirajane said as she undid her bag.

"Alright I'll be back, im going to go set up some traps for dinner." Natsu said as he waved and left Mirajane and Erza in the cave setting things up and getting dressed.

"Hm.. This should work." Mirajane said as she pulled out some clothing and started getting changed.

"This place looks like its going to be a great place to train." Erza said as she undid her gear and got a small cooked area ready for all three of them.

"Mhm. I believe it's going to be great." Mirajane said as she smiled at Erza and finished getting dressed in her clothing. Mirajane now wore a black tank-top, gray sports pants which were snug on her legs, and a pair of black boots with silver straps on them. Once she was dressed she looked ready to train.

"Requip!" Erza said as Erza changed her clothing. Erza now wore something similar. A white tank-top, black sport pants which like Mirajane's was snug around her legs, and black boots with white straps.

"When Natsu comes back we can start some training." Erza said as she smiled at Mirajane who nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey.. we going to train?" Natsu asked as he entered the cave were Mirajane and Erza were at. Natsu already had no shirt on and was just wearing his regular pants.

"Umm.. Yeah." Mirajane mumbled as her cheeks grew red. "His abs.. I can't stop looking at them." Mirajane then said to herself.

"Alright..." Erza said as she started to walk towards the entrance of the cave but was mainly staring at Natsu's chest.

As Natsu turned around to leave with them it snapped them out of their daze.

* * *

A week had gone by in which Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza has made a lot of progress. They trained so hard that when they were done for the day they would take a bath in the river, eat, fall asleep, and repeat. But today was a little bit different. They had decided to take a break for half the day and relax. But Mirajane and Erza had plans on seeing if Natsu wanted to talk or do something with them.

"So.." Mirajane tried to start a conversation as she sat down next to Natsu under a shady tree.

"Hm?" Natsu wondered as he looked at Mirajane. Natsu was laying down with his head against the tree.

"So.. I just wanted to talk and pry into your life." Mirajane said as she stared at Natsu.

"Ok.. what about?" Natsu said.

"Who do you like? Are you planning to get a girlfriend? What do you think about Lucy? What do you think about Lisanna? Anything I can do to help you out?" Mirajane said as she started firing questions off at Natsu.

"Woah there.. too many questions." Natsu said as he looked at Mirajane. "Why is she getting redder and is so nervous?" Natsu thought to himself as he tried to figure it out.

"Um. Ok start with a easy question. Do you like Lucy or Lisanna?" Mirajane asked as her heart beat started going faster.

"Neither. There my best friends, but thats all they are to me." Natsu said as he smiled as went back to looking at the sky from under the shady tree.

"Ok, so Lu- wait what?" Mirajane said shockingly as she thought Natsu always liked Lucy.

"Nope." Natsu said without looking at Mirajane.

"Then why do you sleep in her bed with her?" Erza asked as she walked over to Natsu and Mirajane. Erza then sat down on the other side of Natsu, the opposite side of Mirajane.

"Cause, I'm stil human. I do get lonely when there's no one around and I sleep in a forest away from everyone." Natsu explained.

"That's why... Ok." Mirajane said as millions of thoughts started running through her head.

"Ok answer this. Why did you kiss me and Mirajane when you grabbed us and jumped into the river?" Erza asked as she tried to understand Natsu.

"Because... Um.." Natsu started to say but Erza and Mirajane watched as Natsu's cheeks started going red.

"Natsu..." Mirajane whispered in Natsu's ear as she started to understand.

"I see, so Natsu. Are you going to say it?" Erza asked as she felt her own heart start to beat faster. "Does he really like me and Mirajane...?" Erza said to herself.

"But.." Natsu started to say.

"Please say it, we want to know." Mirajane continued to whisper in his ear.

"Fine.. But you can't laugh or say anything. Promise?" Natsu said as he deeply breathed.

"I promise." Erza said as she looked at Natsu with wide eyes.

"I promise.." Mirajane said as she brought her hand to Natsu's.

Natsu took a deep breath.

"I-I L.." Natsu started to say but stopped.

"Natsu.." Erza said as she rested her head against Natsu's.

"I l-lov-." Natsu stopped again as he looked at the sky.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said and then kissed Natsu's cheek.

"I love you.. I love you Mirajane, I love you Erza." Natsu said as he looked at the sky. As he finished the sentence he smiled at himself for finally saying it.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! :D hell yeah.

They made it back to Magnolia and have left to train. Now during their training breaks Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza start their love for each other! :D next chapter will have lots of nice fluffy stuff like this chapter and more training! :D I didn't explain much traing as I wanted next chapter to explain more.

Also big news! I have a beta reader to help me! :D He's fricken awesome and is already helping me so much! His name Is AtomicProBomb? :D Hopefully you will all see better spelling and grammar in my chapters. :D

Some questions you all had:

Sharingan2014:Leído los dos capítulos, me agrada como lo estas llevando, pero te aconsejaría no poner a Natsu tan poderoso, ya que el solo se bastaría para ganar los juegos mágicos. Con respecto interacción de Natsu con Erza y Mirajane, trata de profundizar en sus sentimientos o que todo no sea SAS y se enamoran.

Espero actualices lo mas pronto posible y continuar con este nuevo proyecto.

Translated:

Read the two chapters, I like how you holding up, but I would advise not to Natsu as powerful as the only magical enough to win games. Regarding interaction with Natsu and Erza Mirajane tries to deepen their feelings or not all SAS and fall.

I hope you update as soon as possible and continue with this new project.

So I translated to read this. I'll reply the best I can, nope Natsu won't be strong enough to beat everyone in the games, that wouldn't be fun, also this chapter you've seen the beggining of erza and Mirajane's feeling being deepen.


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 4

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

"Cold..." Mirajane mumbled as she awoke from her sleep. She started looking around to find out where her heat source went. She looked to the left and saw Erza still sleeping. She looked to the right to see a empty bed.

"Natsu.." Mirajane quietly said as she looked around to see where he had gone off to.

"It's been 2 weeks already since we starting training. I already feel stronger then I've ever been. I've grown closer to Natsu, he's even admitted his feelings, me and Erza can't say the same. In some ways I wish this was a dream so I could relive it. I should've told him that I love him." Mirajane thought to herself as she laid back in her bed and looking up at the cave ceiling.

"Yeah.. that's what I'll do. Tomorrow Natsu, you become mine. Even if Erza isn't ready, I am." Mirajane then thought to herself as she smiled and started grabbing Natsu's blanket from his bed.

"Sorry Natsu, you can keep yourself warm. I can't." Mirajane whispered to no one in particular and pulled Natsu's blanket over her.

Mirajane looked back up at cave ceiling and smiled one last time before her eyes dropped down and closed.

* * *

"Morning..." Natsu said sheepishly as he awoke to see Mirajane snuggled up to him and waking up.

"Morning to you to..." Mirajane said, she then looked at Erza. "Was Erza always that far away?" Mirajane asked her self.

"So... you two look nice and cuddly." Erza said as she walked up to Mirajane and Natsu.

"What are you talking abo-.. Natsu." Mirajane said as she started looking around but then saw Natsu curled up next to her.

"Natsu..." Mirajane whispered.

"Hey.." Natsu said as he opened his eyes and looked at Mirajane.

"O... um I didn't mean to.." Mirajane mumbled as she pushed her self away from Natsu.

"It's fine, let's go find some breakfast." Natsu said as he got out of his bed and looked at Mirajane who was still in her own bed on the floor.

"Alright.." Mirajane said with red cheeks.

* * *

"So it looks like you and Natsu already have something going on." Erza said as she swiped at one of the targets with her sword.

"What?! No! But I want something to be going on..." Mirajane said and she then used some of her magic.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane shouted as she brought her magic together and sent it off towards a target on a tree.

"Yeah.. we're in the same boat here. I do too.." Erza said.

"Requip!" Erza then yelled as she re-quipped fast to her armor and slashed a target on a tree. Erza then jumped back quickly and unequipped her armor.

"So.. That means you've givin it some more thought?" Mirajane asked.

"Take Over!" Mirajane then yelled after asked Erza's question.

Mirajane transformed into another one of demon take overs. Satan Soul: Halphas.

"Hm.. Haven't seen that take over in a while and yes I have. I don't think I would mind sharing him. You are right in the way. Natsu would take care and love us both equally." Erza said then smiled at Mirajane who was looking at her.

"Good.. Gah!" Mirajane said then yelled in pain as she fell down the ground as her take over stopped.

"Mira! Are you alright?" Erza yelled as she rushed over to Mirajane who was now on the ground.

"Yeah.. It's been a long time since I've used that take over I guess. Natsu was right..." Mirajane breathed.

"Right about what and by the way where is Natsu?" Erza asked Mirajane as she sat next to her.

"Natsu suggested that I tried using my other take overs. Also I don't know. He left sometime early this morning." Mirajane said as she answered Erza's question.

"I wonder.. hey Mirajane when did we leave to start training?" Erza questioned as she started to think of a few reasons.

"Sometime late June... Why?" Mirajane asked.

"Two weeks... so that means we're in July sometime.. Hmm- o." Erza said as her eyes widened in what she remembered.

"O..? What is it?"

"Mira... Today wouldn't happen to be July 7th... Correct?" Erza mumbled.

"July 7th.. you mean.. The day Igneel left Natsu. O god!" Mirajane said and got to her feet. Mirajane then started running towards the cave. Erza quickly got up and went right after her.

"Where is it? Where is it!" Mirajane wondered as she started searching through her bags.

"What are you looking for?" Erza asked as she ran into he cave and saw Mirajane going through her stuff as she looked for something.

"A small sundial, so we can confirm that today's July 7th. If it is we need to find Natsu!" Mirajane yelled.

"Here! Found it!" Erza screamed as she found the small sundial.

"Alright, bring it outside!" Mirajane said as she ran outside with Erza.

"Alright.. put it in the direct light.. here." Erza said as she placed it on the ground in the direction light.

"May... June... July... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... Today's.. July 7th.." Mirajane said as she looked down at the sundial..

"We need to find Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she started looking around for a sign of where he went.

* * *

"Natsu!"

Natsu looked to the right of himself as he heard his name get called. He was sitting up in a tree looking up at the sky. Natsu has his head against the trunk of the tree.

"Why are they calling for me..? I wish to be alone right now.." Natsu grumbled as he sighed.

"Natsu!" he heard his name get called again.

"What's going on.. over there? I know they're not in danger, it wouldn't be possible." Natsu thought to himself.

"What ev- Gah!" Natsu yelled as he was kicked in the head and fell down onto the ground.

"That's what you get for not answering us!" Erza yelled at Natsu as she gracefully floated to the ground because of her armor.

"Requip." Erza said as she changed back out of her armor to her training clothing.

"Oww.." Natsu moaned as he started to move from where he crashed down into the ground.

"Well that's what you get from not answering us." Mirajane said.

"Yeah... But is there a problem with me wanting to be alone?" Natsu asked as he walked to a tree and sat down next to it.

"No. But we do know what day it is today. I'm sorry, we just thought you wanted some company." Erza said as she joined Natsu and sat down next to him. Erza then rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Being alone sucks, but when you're with your friends or... lovers you will enjoy yourself and be happy." Mirajane exclaimed and then joined Natsu and Erza as she sat down on the opposite side of Erza. Mirajane then rested her head against Natsu's other shoulder.

"Yeah... I guess.." Natsu said.

They all three stayed looking into space and saying nothing for a hour. Then finally they started moving and talking when the sun started to set.

"Come on Natsu, Erza, I think we should head back before it gets to dark." Mirajane offered as the sun started setting fast.

"Alright.." Natsu said as he still wasn't talking much. Erza and Mirajane understood so they were staying with him to support him.

"When we get back we'll start dinner." Erza offered as they peacefully walked back to the cave.

"Hey... I thought no one could get in here Natsu..." Mirajane then said as she saw someone in the middle of field with black hair and wearing black clothing. He was just standing there staring up at the sky.

"T-that isn't possible..." Natsu said as he stopped and was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who is he?" Erza asked as she was, like Natsu, trying to figure things out.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?!" Natsu screamed out of the blue.

As Natsu screamed at the weird man, Erza and Miraajne were ready in case something was to happen. As Natsu stopped yelling they all three slowly walked towards the man.

"Hmm?" The man mumbled as he looked towards Natsu, Erza, Mirajane.

"W-what the hell... I know you. You were on Tenrou Island a few weeks ago with us!" Natsu screamed.

"Tenrou island..? Who is this man?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she kept looking at him. For some reason a tear now dripped down his face.

"Natsu..." the man said quietly.

"He knows you..?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Zeref is his name..." Natsu then said as he was ready at any notice to fight and protect Mirajane and Erza.

"Zeref?! Are you telling me that is Zeref?! The most darkest and evilest Mage in Fiore?" Erza almost screamed at Natsu.

"Yes.." Natsu said.

"That's actually him, thought he would look different.." Mirajane said as her heart started to beat faster at who this man is. "Why is Zeref here?!" Mirajane screamed in her head.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"Because... things are lining up as they should. Mavis's Fairy Sphere broke your seal. You've regained your magic and now you're here training. Just as it said you would. If things go accordingly, then your mother will be showing up at Fiore's capital during the Grand Magic Games and the war should start to hunt you and me down..." Zeref said out loud.

"My...mother?" Natsu asked as he hesitated with the last word.

"Hmm? O.. I said that out loud. I'm sorry." Zeref said as he smiled at Natsu.

"War? What the hell is going on?" Erza asked Zeref as things weren't making any sense to her.

"That's none of your concern... yet. Don't worry, you'll see soon enough. I just came here to see if it was true." Zeref said.

"What is 'it'? And how is it true?" Mirajane asked as she tried getting more answeres out of Zeref.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Also if you're thinking you could take me out here and now you're wrong. You need to grow stronger." Zeref said emotionless.

Erza gulped and feared rushed through her body. "He knew.. How?" Erza asked her self.

"Let me show you." Zeref said as he raised his hand towards Erza.

"Death Wave." Zeref said as a barrier of dark black magic surrounded Zeref and went straight towards Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu.

"No..!" Natsu screamed as he awoke from staring in place. " I won't let you hurt them!"

"Fire Dragon's Fire Wall!" Natsu screamed as he blew fire out of his mouth and the fire made a wall in front on them. The fire kept the death magic away from them for a short time before the fire started to go black.

"W-what's going on? Whys my fire going black?!" Natsu asked as he tried to hold Zeref's attack back.

"Requip! Adamantine Armor!" Erza screamed as she changed into her armor.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane said as she transformed.

"Huh?" Natsu asked he fell forward. All of the magic from Zeref disappeared as if it was never there.

They were only able to tell that Zeref was there because where he stood was black and all the plants were dead.

"Requip!" Erza said as she went back to her normal armor.

"Natsu you alright?" Mirajane asked as she undid her take over and went to Natsu who has fallen on his knees.

"Where did he go?" Natsu mumbled as he blankly stared at where Zeref was just at.

"I don't know, but it was weird. But what worries me is what he said. It was something about Natsu's mother and a war that's coming.." Erza said as she went over the things Zeref said.

"Also he was talking about something he referred to as "it"." Mirajane said.

"Come on.. Let's head back to the cave, I can't even smell him anymore. He's got to be long gone.." Natsu said as he stood up and started heading towards the cave.

"Well.. that didn't help his mood.." Mirajane moaned with a sigh.

"Yeah it didn't, hopefully tomorrow he will be happier." Erza said as he started walking towards the cave with Mirajane.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Natsu said as Mirajane opened her eyes to see Natsu right next to her.

"Hey.. morning.." Mirajane said as she yawned and started getting up.

"Morning.." Erza grumbled as she woke up and stretched.

A week a is left before they return home. They have now been training for 5 weeks. On the second week of their training Zeref dropped by. Since then Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane have worried and tried to figure out what Zeref meant. But the most important thing.. Mirajane and Erza have not gotten to confess yet.

Mirajane and Erza have talked, they agreed they would share Natsu if he wanted to. But why are the two strongest women in Fairy Tail afraid to confess to Natsu?

"Hey.. I'm guessing you're not awake.." Natsu said as he looked at Mirajane who was staring off into space.

"You too huh.." Natsu said as he looked at Erza then to see her looking off into space.

"Alright, time to wake you two up." Natsu then said as he went up to Mirajane and pressed his lips to hers.

"Natsu!" Mirajane sputtered as she was brought back into reality as she finished her kiss with Natsu.

Natsu then went up to Erza and pressed his lips against hers.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she looked Natsu in his eyes as the kiss brought her back as well.

"W-what was that for?" Erza asked Natsu as she watched him bet up and started making some breakfast.

"Umm.. I don't know.." Natsu said as he turned around and smiled at her before going back to making some breakfast.

"Ok.. I'm going to grab some stuff to get ready." Mirajane said as she got out of her shock and started getting up.

"Breakfest is almost ready. I'm going to leave so you two can get dressed. I'll be outside training." Natsu said as he finished and only needed a few minutes before it was done. Though it was meat, it was still food.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit.

* * *

"Fire Dragon Slayer Roar!" Natsu said as he sent out a massive stream of fire that took out anything in it's path.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Wall!" Natsu then took some if his flames and made a barrier of flames in front of him.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Point Slash!" Natsu brought his hard from the left of him to the right of him and as he did that a massive blade of fire was sent out.

"Natsu.." Erza said as she came out of the cave and for a minute watched Natsu train.

"Hey.. Breakfast ready?" Natsu right away replied as he very much remembered what happened when she didn't.

"Yeah it is, though do you think you, me and Mirajane could talk for a bit?" Erza asked.

"Yeah.. Sure. Everything ok?" Natsu asked making sure nothing was wrong.

"Yeah.. One second. Let me grab Mira." Erza said as she retreated back into the cave to grab Mirajane.

"W-wait wait! Why right now?!"

"Yes now!"

"Why?!"

"Becuase there's not better time and in a few days we'll be traveling back!"

Natsu started hearing Erza and Mirajane bicker but couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Fine.. But if it goes wrong, it's your fault!"

"Hey.. Sorry about that." Erza said as she exited the cave with Mirajane.

"It's fine. What do you need to talk about? You both ok?" Natsu asked as he was a bit worried about them.

"Natsu..." Mirajane whimpered.

"I'm going to say it blunt, you just need to hear what we both have to say." Erza said as she brought her courage up.

"Natsu... I-I damn.. Why is this so hard.." Erza tried to say.

"Natsu I lo-." Erza stopped again. "Why! Why cant I say it?! I love him, I love Natsu. Why can't I say it?!"

"Natsu.. I-I.." Mirajane tried to confess to Natsu, but couldn't like Erza.

"Mira.. Erza.. I don't care. If you're not ready, then don't force yourself. Just know.. I love you Mirajane and I love you Erza. I'll always be there for you both. And then when the time is ready, then you can say it." Natsu said as he understood what they were trying to say Natsu then went up to Erza and Mirajane and kissed them both on their forehead.

"Thank-you Natsu.." Erza said as she hugged Natsu tightly. Natsu mentally was a bit happier then normal to hug Erza because she wasn't wearing her armor so hugging her felt nice.

"Thank-you.." Mirajane then said and hugged Natsu.

"Though my only question. Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Or how ever that works?" Natsu asked as he smiled cheerfully at them.

"Well.. I don't see why not.." Mirajane said as she smiled at Natsu. "Natsu's my boyfriend, Natsu's my boyfriend..." Mirajane kept repeating to her self. She was happy about but it was still a bit shocking.

Grumble.

All three of them stopped what they were doing and looked at Natsu's stomach.

Grumble.

"I think it's talking.." Erza said with a laugh.

"Yeah.. I think it is. It's saying 'feed me' or something along those lines." Mirajane laughed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment, but I'm starving.." Natsu said with a sigh.

"It's fine.. Come on, let's eat." Erza then said with laugh as all three walked into the cave being happy. Though Erza and Mirajane were a bit sad that they weren't able to say the words.

* * *

"So this is it..." Mirajane said as she looked at the empty cave.

"Yup..." Erza said with a sigh. The cave had been hers, Mirajane's, and Natsu's home for two months. Now It was time to leave and head home. It was time for the Grand Magic Games. To find out if Zeref was lying or not.

"I'm gonna miss this place.." Natsu mumbled with a half hearted smile.

"Don't worry Natsu... you have us.." Mirajane said as she cheered Natsu up.

"Thanks.." Natsu croaked and kissed Mirajane and Erza on their lips.

"Say that now... you'll hate us in a few hours." Erza said as she laughed a bit and started walking into the forest with Natsu and Mirajane.

"And why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Because we have a 10 hour train ride coming up." Erza answered and kissed Natsu on his cheek as his mouth fell open.

If there was anyone in a 5 mile radius of Natsu at that time, you would've been able to hear him screaming "Noooo."

* * *

Boom!

"Hey we're back!" Natsu screamed as he blasted opened the shacks door which belonged to Fairy Tail.

"Hello?" Mirajane asked as she also entered Fairy Tail.

There's no one here, the Fairy Tail building looked as if it was abandoned.

"Sheesh you're late.." Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza heard a voice said.

They all three then turned around to see Laxus just standing there.

"Laxus..? What're you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Our team was waiting for you, everyone else already left." Laxus answered Erza.

"So why are you three late?" Laxus asked.

Mirajane and Erza then looked at Natsu and then back at Laxus.

"Train?" Laxus asked as guessed.

"Yeah..." Natsu said as he shyly looked the other way.

"Yeah.. trains sucks. But still let's go. We can't be late, so we've got to go fast." Laxus said as he then turned around on the dirt road and started walking away.

"Hey.. Wait! What are the teams?" Mirajane asked Laxus.

"Fairy Tail Team A is Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Elfman, and Lisanna as reserve. Our team will be me, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, you, and Cana as reserve." Laxus said as they all four walked to the train station.

"Wait two teams?" Erza asked in confusion. "i thought we could only have 1?"

"Heh.." Laxus laughed.

"In the rules.. It doesn't say we can't." Laxus said and smiled at Erza.

"Master's idea?" Natsu asked as he walked next to Mirajane.

"Yup.. He really wants the money.." Laxus said.

"I guess.. But it will also help Fairy Tail. 3 S class wizards and 3 insanely strong A class wizards in one team... This might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail's history!" Mirajane added as they walked.

"You're right.. Let's kick some ass." Laxus said and smiled.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed and brought his hand into the air.

* * *

Lots and lots of time skipping this chapter! Sorry! This is how I planned it and wanted it. For me at least training is a bit boring to write. So I did some interesting things and showed you the beginning of their relationship. As you see it ain't done... Erza and Mirajane have yet to say it :p so we'll hopefully see more in the Grand Magic Games. But most importantly... ZEREF! :D he made his first appearance and hinted at what is to come in the Grand Magic Games... ;) I wonder how that will work.. I really do. I haven't an idea yet xD though I loved the sound of it lol.

Beta Read and Edited by: AtomicProBomb

Other than that.. Thanks for reading! Also thanks for the 50+ followers and favorites. :D it means a lot to me and makes me want to write more! :D

Next chapter will be the start of the Grand Magic Games!

-ValinNight


	5. Chapter 5

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 5

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

"Train..." Natsu moaned as he arrived at the train station with Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Tell me about it.. that's why I stayed back.." Laxus said as he went to the counter and bought 4 tickets.

"And you were so excited a few minutes ago.." Erza said with a laugh.

"Not my fault.." Natsu muttered and sat down in the train. Right away Mirajane and Erza sat to the right of him. They were both letting him have the window in case of emergencies.

"So.. how was- nope never mind." Laxus started to ask but the train started up and started moving. Laxus laid back and closed his eyes.

"Night Natsu, Night Laxus." Mirajane then said as she pulled Natsu's head down to her lap and sent a bit of her sleeping magic at Natsu and Laxus.

* * *

"I'm alive!" Natsu screamed as he jumped out of the train.

"Back up and moving. Let's beat some heads!" Laxus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Natsu and Laxus are way more alike then I've ever noticed.." Erza said as she sighed at Natsu and Laxus.

"Of course.. Why do you think they were such good friends when they were young." Mirajane said as she stepped off the train and answered Erza.

"Whatever I guess, let's head out and find the rest of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she followed Natsu and Laxus.

As Mirajane started following Erza she saw a pink haired woman in the corner of her eye. Mirajane then looked in that direction only to find out there was no one there. "Weird.." Mirajane thought and then went after Erza.

"So does anyone know where we're going?" Erza asked as they walked in a random direction.

"Yeah I do.." Laxus said as he lead them to a bar.

"Hey this is a bar Laxus! We don't have time to stop!" Erza screamed as they arrived a bar with a hotel in the top floors of it.

"Erza... stop and think for a second. Where would Fairy Tail setup close by?" Mirajane asked as she knew right away that Fairy Tail had to be here. One it's a bar. Two she could already hear the fighting going on. Three.. It's says Fairy Tail's Home on a sign in the front.

"What do yo-. O.." Erza said as Natsu went up to her and pointed at a sign.

"Sorry.." Erza then said to Laxus.

"It's fine, now come on." Laxus said and walked in.

"EVERYONE QUIET! ERZA AND MIRAJANE ARE BACK!" was the first thing, Laxus, Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all heard as they started entering.

"Who cares.. We're stronger now! It's not manly to be afraid of them!" Elfman screamed with his new buffed muscles.

"Really, are you sure?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to Elfman and started a take over without saying a single word.

"What the! She entered her take over without saying anything, when was she able to do that?" Mirajane then heard from behind her.

"It's called 'I've been training for the last 3 months. Not laying on my ass doing nothing!'" Mirajane screamed.

"Mira.. I didn't mean anything. Please don't kill me. It's not manly." Elfman bawled as he wanted to live.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend!" everyone then heard from behind Mirajane.

As Mirajane turned around to see Evergreen running at her.

"Evil Spark!" Mirajane said and placed her index finger on Evergreen's forehead. As she did Mirajane sent the electricity through Evergreen and knocked her out.

"Anyone else?" Mirajane asked.

"She's back..."

"Fairy Tail's Demon has returned!"

Mirajane started hearing whispers around and smiled as everyone was back to being scared of her.

"Ahh.. You're back!" Master Makarov said as he jumped off a table next to Erza and Natsu.

"Master. I'm sorry about being late. Please hit me!" Erza said as she greeted Master Makarov.

"Uhh.. dont worry Erza.. Anyways you're signed up, just don't tell anyone. Not many people know about the second team." Master Makarov quietly said to Erza.

"Alright thank-you master, though could Natsu, Mira, and me talk you in private?" Erza asked Master Makarov.

"Hmm? What's seems to be the problem?" Master Makarov asked.

"We met someone while training..." Erza said as she tried not to say that they met Zeref while training.

"Ok? Who'd you meet?" Master Makarov then asked.

"Zeref.." Erza said.

Master Makarov's eyes opened wide as he heard the name.

"Erza, Natsu, and Mirajane follow me now!" Master Makarov almost screamed and started walking up the nearby stairs.

"Haha! You got into trouble already flame brain!" Gray said with laughter.

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu hollered back at Gray as he followed Master Makarov.

* * *

"Sit." Master Makarov said as the four of them entered a small room with a few chairs. It was a small meeting room which Master Makarov was using as a temporary office.

"Alright, so what do you mean you met Zeref while you were training?" Master Makarov asked as he sat down. Right away Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza also sat down.

"Well.. On July 7th we were taking a break. When the sun started setting we decided to head back to the cave where we had setup our camp. Then we saw him. He was just standing in the middle of the field waiting for us. It was as of he knew we would be coming sooner or later." Erza said as she started to explain to Master Makarov.

"After Zeref told us some things. Zeref said that things were lining up. Mavis's Fairy Sphere broke Natsu's seal. Then he said something about 'it' told him and that next most likely Natsu would be seeing his mother here at the Grand Magic Games. Then the next main thing he said was that the war should start soon to hunt Zeref and Natsu down." Mirajane said as she said what Zeref had told them.

"So.. I see. It was Mavis's Fairy Sphere that broke the seal. And Natsu's mother? What does she have to do with the coming war?" Master Makarov said as he rambled and said things outloud. "How could he possibly know.. I kept it such a tight secret..." Master Maakrov then thought.

"War..? What's going on Master? Do you know something we don't?" Erza asked as she overheard and listened to Master Makarov.

"Yes. I do know some information you don't. Don't ask for it, if it becomes necessary I'll tell you. But I guess the only thing we could do is keep our eyes peeled. I don't know what will happen, only time can tell." Master Makarov said as he kept information away from Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"But-." Erza started to say.

"No buts. I'll tell you when you actually need the information." Master Makarov said.

"Now you three go rest. You will need it for tomorrow!" Master Makarov said as he looked at them.

"Alright Master, Thank-You." Mirajane said as she stood up.

"Thanks.." Natsu said as he had listened to what Master Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane said. He was still thinking.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all three left and went up stairs to there rooms to get some rest or so they thought.

* * *

"HELLO WIZARDS!"

"What the hell?" Natsu asked he walked over to the door and pulled it open. Natsu looked out of his hotel room onto the balcony to see a massive pumpkin head in the air.

"Uhh guys.." Natsu then said.

"What do you want Natsu, can't you see I'm drinking." Cana asked.

"What the hell. Why is there a pumpkin head floating in the air...?" Gajeel asked.

Team Fairy Tail B was in a hotel room discussing plans when the time struck 12, midnight.

"This should be interesting.." Laxus said as he got up from his chair and walked to the balcony where Natsu and Gajeel were at.

"Out of all the guilds only the strongest can be the best. But there's so many guilds to compete! We've got to do something..." the pumpkin head started to say.

"It's 12 o'clock midnight. Let the preliminary event start! Only 8 guilds can make it!" the pumpkin head screamed and his head started to change.

"What.." Mirajane started to say but then got caught off.

"This is the Sky Labyrinth! In a few seconds a path from your room to the Sky Labyrinth will appear. Once it does get on the path and run. To be one of the eight guilds picked you have beat the Sky Labyrinith!" the pumpkin head stated.

"The Sky Labyrinith is a maze! So good luck!" the pumpkin head said as everyone watched a path start to rise from all hotel rooms.

"Go!"

"Uh.. Cana, Mira, Erza! Let's go! We've got to be first!" Laxus said as he hopped the railing and jumped into the stone path leading to the Sky Labyrinith.

"Team Fairy Tail B, move out!" Erza yelled and everyone on the team started running along the path.

* * *

"This way!" Natsu called out as they went through the maze going every way.

"There's wizards everywhere.." Erza said as she looked around and saw tons of wizards with all different guild marks.

"Like a crazy mad house. This place stinks!" Gajeel said as he covered his nose.

"I can agree, but we need to focus. We have to be on one of the eight guilds to pass the preliminary event." Erza said as she ran with the team.

"There! Look!" Mirajane screamed as she pointed at a wide door.

"That has to be it!" Natsu howled in happiness.

"Has to be.." Laxus muttered as they all arrived at the door.

"Wait.. what's going on. You're not Sabertooth..." a man with a pumpkin head said as Team Fairy Tail B arrived.

"Of course we're not Sabertooth. We're Fairy Tail!" Cana said as she had a mug of beer in her hand and was drinking.

"Cana.. Were you holding that mug the whole time?" Mirajane asked as she sighed over Cana's actions.

"Of course, can't run without my beer!" Cana said as she smiled and drank some more beer.

"I can't believe it... Fairy Tail.. the weakest guild in Fiore came in first place." the pumpkin head man said.

"So.. what do we do now?" Gajeel asked the pumpkin head man.

"Go through the gate and head back to your hotel. You've made it through the preliminary event. Congratulations!" the pumpkin head man said as he shook all their hands.

After Team Fairy Tail B left through the gate and headed back to their hotel room.

At the gate where the pumpkin head man was at, another team arrived.

"We made it! Told you we would be first!" Sting said in happiness.

"Uh.." the pumpkin head man started to say.

"Of course Sting... We're Sabertooth! Rufus said with a laugh.

"Uh.." the pumpkin head man said again.

"Hm? What's wrong Mr?" Yukino asked.

"Actually.. you're second." the pumpkin head man said.

"WHAT?" the whole Team Sabertooth screamed.

"Yes. Team Fairy Tail B came in first..." the pumpkin head man said as sweat started running down his head.

"So.. Fairy Tail beat us.. This should be interesting.." Rouge said as he smiled.

"Yeah.. The fight has already started.." Sting then said as he smiled. "I will beat you Natsu!" Sting thought to himself.

* * *

"So.. This is interesting.." Gajeel said as he looked down at Fairy Tail uniform.

"I think it looks nice." Mirajane said as she walked out wearing a black dress which suited her.

"Holy.." Natsu muttered as blood dripped from his nose. Erza walked out in her uniform.

"Hmm..?" Erza asked and then looked at Natsu. Right away her cheeks went red as she saw Natsu staring at her.

"I think our dragon here likes what he sees.." Mirajane then said as she walked over to Natsu and spun around in front of him. Erza then did the same thing.

"So..? Do you like?" Erza asked as she smiled and struck a pose with Mirajane.

"Yeah.. I do.." Natsu muttered as he looked over every inch of Mirajane and Erza.

"Gehe.. So I was right.. Something did happen between you three. From the looks of it Fairy Tail's Demon and Titania caught them selves a Fire Dragon.." Gajeel said as he came from a door dressed in his Fairy Tail uniform.

"Hmm..? Oh, yes we did. We just haven't had the time to tell the guild yet." Mirajane said as she calmly told Gajeel.

"Grats to you three.." Gajeel muttered and was nice to them.

"Thanks... and you too." Natsu said as he gave Gajeel his famous smile.

"Hmm? About what?" Gajeel questioned.

"You and Levy... Levy's smell is all over you." Natsu said.

"Uh.. what're you talking about? I don't.. uh like her or anything." Gajeel nervously said as he tried to hide the fact the he got with Levy.

"Hm.. I think it's about time we get some answers. I do need some more gossiping information.." Mirajane demonishly smiled and cracked her knuckles as she walked towards Gajeel.

"Uh.. No.. Oh crap.." Gajeel said as he knew to be afraid of Mirajane.

"Oh ye-." Mirajane started to say but the door between them opened and cut Mirajane off. Laxus and Cana walked out in there Fairy Tail uniforms.

"We're about to be called out. So be ready." Laxus said as he walked to the opening and waited.

"Haha! Congratulations to you too Laxus." Natsu said as burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? And what do you mean congratulations?" Laxus asked.

"You getting with Cana. The smell on you two is so damn powerful. 5 bucks on that you two aren't just dating. Probably fucking too." Gajeel laughed.

"What.." Laxus said as his face started going red.

"Oh... Yay! Another couple!" Mirajane said as she burst with happyness.

"Hey! I'm not with Cana. Got it?" Laxus almost screamed.

"Get over it Laxus.. You're attempting to try to hide from two dragon slayer's noses. You won't win, we're busted." Cana said as she drank from beer.

"Curse these damned dragon slayer noses..." Laxus muttered and went bacck to pouting as he was sad that his secret was so easily revealed.

"AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I'M PROUD TO BRING YOU OUR FIRST PLACE WINNERS OF THE PRELIMINARY EVENT. TEAM.. wait what? That's not right... What's going on?" the pumpkin man said in the arena as everyone heard.

"Well it seems we have two teams from the same guild! But under the rules it's allowed.. There's no rules against it.." the pumpkin head man said as the crowd was confused.

"WELL.. I GIVE YOU THE FIRST PLACE WINNERS OF THE PRELIMINARY EVENT. TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!" the pumpkin head man said as the crowd started booing them.

"Hey! Shut up!" Natsu screamed at the crowd as Team Fairy Tail B came out.

"Hey! What the hell! You're here flame brain!" Grey yelled at Natsu as they walked out.

"Heh.. Hey stripper!" Natsu yelled as he waved.

"Yay! Two Fairy Tail teams!" Master Mavis cheered from the side line.

"Hey.. Isn't that the first? Master Mavis?" Natsu asked as he waved back to her.

"Yes.. that is her. That's weird..." Erza said as she looked at Master Mavis.

"NOW THAT ALL THE TEAMS ARE OUT. I THINK IT'S TIME TO EXPLAIN SOME THINGS." the pumpkin head man said.

"My name is Mato and I welcome you here. Tomorrow will start the first day of the games. For each event you need to pick one person from each team, unless asked. The events will be from power events, fighting events, fighting things event, and or obstacles events. I wish everyone good-luck and we'll see you tomorrow for the start of the great event!" Mato the pumpkin head man said.

Everyone in the audiences cheered as the teams left the arena.

* * *

"It's going to be interesting tomorrow..." Natsu muttered to himself as he looked off at the night sky. It was late at night and everyone in Fairy Tail were back at the bar drinking and partying. Natsu wanted some air so he went to the roof and laid back.

"You know... when people are around their friends they usually stay with them." Natsu heard an unfamiliar voice say behind him.

"Hmm?" Natsu said as he was startled by the new voice and smell. Natsu looked behind him to see to see a women with long pink hair with a single white stripe of hair. She was wearing brown sandals, a black shirt with a weird white symbol on it, blank legging which was tightly wrapped around her legs, and a block clock which was hiding her but no longer.

"Umm.. Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is not important right know, nor should I be important to you yet. I'm just happy to see you all grown up." the woman who was talking to Natsu said as a single tear ran down her face.

"I'm just glad you didn't inherit a lot of things from your father. So no one has figured it out yet." the woman then said.

"Wait.. how would you know that?" Natsu then asked as so many questions started to fill his head. "Who is this women and how does she know these things?" Natsu asked himself.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked again.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Not yet atleast.." she said as she smiled.

"Ok.. why do you know so many things about me?" Natsu asked.

"Because.. I um.. because I do. I can't tell you." the women said.

"Then what can you tell me?" Natsu asked with a higher tone.

"I'm sorry.. I want to. But if I-." the women started to say but got caught off.

"Ahem.. what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" the women said as she turned around to see Master Makarov.

"I thought we agreed for you to stay hidden for longer?" Master Makarov asked the women.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my son so badly. The last time if seen him up close was when he was a baby. It's been hard in the recent years because I've only been able to watch him from a distance.." the woman said.

"Son..." Natsu repeated the word as he heard it from the woman.

"I know.. I do understand. But please head back to your hiding spot." Master Makarov said and as he finished his sentence the women turned around. She looked at Natsu and smiled. She then put on her hood and jumped off the building as she disappeared.

"That was... That was.." Natsu said in a shocked state.

"Your mother.." Master Makarov said as he now looked at Natsu.

"You've known my mother.. She's been a member of Fairy Tail.." Natsu said nervously. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he had just seen his birth mother.

"Do you trust me Natsu?" Master Makarov asked Natsu calmly.

"Yes." Natsu said.

"Good. Then please keep trusting me no matter what happens. We've never told you she was around because if we had the Magic council would've come and killed her." Master Makarov said as he looked down at the grey concrete floor.

"Killed her...?" Natsu asked.

"Yes.." Master Makarov huffed.

"Why.. would they try to kill her?" Natsu questioned.

"I can't tell you yet. Soon, very soon I can." Master Makarov answered as he turned around and started walking to to the stairs. Before he got to the stairs he said one last things.

"Be careful Natsu. Do not let your magic run freely. You haven't tapped into your true magic yet. Also keep Mirajane and Erza close to you at all times. Things are going to start happening. You will need people that you can trust with everything." Master Makarov said then walked down the stairs.

"I met my mother today.." Natsu whispered as he watched Master Makarov leave and looked back at the sky. Natsu then watched a falling comet go by as a tear ran down his face.

"Natsu, you here?"

Natsy turned around and saw Mirajane looking for him as she rubbed her arms together by her stomach.

"Over here.." Natsu said as he waved at her.

"Hey.. Isn't it cold out here. Want to come inside?" Mirajane asked.

"Not for me.." Natsu said with a smile as he teased Mirajane.

"True Mr. Fire Dragon, I forgot you don't get cold." Mirajane teased back.

"You ok?" Natsu then asked.

"Yeah.. Why wouldn't I be?" Mirajane answered.

"Cause.. You came up here looking for me.." Natsu answered.

"Not really. When Master Makarov came back down to the bar he told me and Erza to be with you.." Mirajane said as she explained what happened to Natsu.

"Oh.. I see." Natsu said. "So.. He wasn't joking..." Natsu then thought to him self.

"So.. you ok?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah.. I'll explain. Come sit with me. I'll keep you warm." Natsu said as he patted the spot next to him. Mirajane didn't hesitate. She right away went to Natsu and sat down Nastu to him. Mirajane then leaned back and rested her head on Natsu's chest as he was laying back, looking at the sky.

"So.. tell me. What happened?" Mirajane asked.

"Is Erza coming?" Natsu asked back.

"Yeah she is. She should be here any minute." Mirajane answered.

"Alright then when she gets here I'll tell you both. I really don't want to have to repeat it." Natsu said.

"Alrigh-." Mirajane started to say but got interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Erza said as she came up the roof. She right away started looking for Natsu and Mirajane as she brought her arms together and shivered.

"Hey.. down here." Natsu hollered at Erza.

"Hm? Oh there you are! What's going on?" Erza asked.

"Gramps sent you to me as well?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah.." Erza replied.

"Come here and warm up. I was just about to tell Mirajane I was going to wait for you before I explained what's going on.." Natsu said as he heard Erza started to walk towards him.

"Alright. Requip." Erza said as she changed out her Heart Kreuz Armor into a simple pair of shoes, tight work out pants, shirt, and a jacket. Erza then sat down next to Natsu and rested her head also on Natsu's chest.

"So.." Erza asked.

"By the way before I start, why do you both like using my chest as a pillow?" Natsu asked. Right away Mirajane and Erza started giggling like two little girls sharing a secrete.

"Becuase.. it's a really nice pillow." Mirajane said as she tried thinking of a reason. She really didn't know why. It just came natural to her and she enjoyed it.

"I have no idea, Natsu. Though it's comfy." Erza said as she pushed her head more into Natsu's chest.

"Alright. So for the reason.." Natsu started to say.

"I met my mother earlier. She apparently is a member of Fairy Tail and Master Makarov is working with her to hide from the Magic Council." Natsu came out with it.

"Alright.. I don't see a pro- wait what?" Erza asked as she got up and flipped he body so she could look at Natsu's face.

"Yeah.. same here.." Natsu said. He truly didn't know what to think of it.

"So.. what's her name?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know.. she wouldn't tell me." Natsu answered.

"Alright.. might be safer that you don't know. Who knows? But what about why she's hiding from the Magic Council?" Erza asked.

"Not a clue. Master came up here when I was talking with her and wouldn't let her say anything about it." Natsu answered.

"Ok.. so all you know is that she was your birth mother and she is hiding from the magic council?" Erza asked as she tried getting all the information.

"Yup." Natsu said.

"So why is she here in the capital of Fiore? The magic council is everywhere here.." Mirajane asked.

"I don't have a clue. But there has to be a reason why." Natsu said as he tried thinking of a reason.

"Alright.. Last question. Why did Master want us to stay with you?" Erza asked Natsu.

"I don't completely understand why but he said to keep you two close to me at all times. Things are going to start happening. I will need people that I can trust with everything.." Natsu said as he repeated Master Makarov's words.

"Hmm... I wonder. Does Master know what's going on between the three of us? Erza asked.

"I don't know.." Natsu said as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Hm.. so does that mean you trust us with everything, Natsu?" Erza asked as she continued to looked at Natsu's face.

Natsu leaned his head up at Erza and smiled. "Yeah I do.." Natsu said. Erza then smiled and closed the gap between their faces and kissed.

"Stop hogging him... My turn." Mirajane said as she pushed Erza playfully and kissed Natsu.

"I guess all we can do is wait to see what happens. But Natsu remember, you've got us to help you with anything you need." Erza said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks.. It means a lot." Natsu said as he smiled at them.

"Come on now.. it's getting late, we need sleep for the big event tomorrow." Mirajane said as she started getting up from the roof.

"Hmm.. I'm going to stay out here for a little more. Night Mirajane. Night Erza." Natsu said.

"Nope not happening." Erza as she got up and looked down at Natsu.

"We need our snuggle bunny. We didn't get him last night.." Mirajane said as she cutely smiled at Natsu.

"Alright.." Natsu said as he smiled at them and got up. Natsu then followed them down stairs heading to their room for the night.

The next day will be the start of everything.

* * *

"8 Guilds. 8 Guilds trying to become the best guild in Fiore. From the best Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth to Fairy Tail, the weakest guild in Fiore. The games are gonna be intense, blood will be shed, and tears will drop. Let's bring the 8 guilds out!" Mato screamed into the cheering crowd of the arena.

"In 8th place Team Fairy Tail A! Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, and Lisanna Strauss!" Mato said as the eighth team walked out with the fans cheering for them.

"In 7th place we have Team Quatro Cerberus! Jãger, Warcry, Rocker, Nobarly, Semmus, and Bacchus Groh!"

"In 6th place we have Team Mermaid Heel! Beth Vanderwood, Araña Webb, Risley Law, Kagura Mikazuchi, and Millianna!"

"In 5th place we have Team Blue Pegasus! Ichiya Vandaley Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Rabbit, and Jenny Realight!"

"In 4th place we have Team Lamia Scale! Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki, and Chelia Blendy!"

"In 3rd place we have Team Raven Tail! Nullpudding, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi, and Alexei!"

"In second we have Team Sabertooth! Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Ogra Nanagear, Yukino Aguria, and Minerva Orlando!"

"In first place we have Team Fairy Tail B! Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, and Cana Alberona!"

"Now with all the teams out! Let the games begin!" Mato said as he finished announcing the teams as they came out into the arena.

* * *

Chapter 5 of Magic Can Change Someone is done! Also it's a long chapter! :p

We saw them arrive and start the preliminary matches, then finish the preliminary matches with a surprise. Then we saw the first glimpse of Natsu's mother and what's going to happen in the next few chapters! :P then at the end we saw the beginning of the games! :D

So far it's going good! :D Also Fairy Tail returned! I just saw episode 176 and omg! It was so awesome!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! It means a lot!

-ValinNight


	6. Chapter 6 - Day 1

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 6

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

"The day will consist of one event and a battle. As for the rules, each team will earn points depending on how they place in the event, and each team may choose one member to compete. In the battles, the sponsors will have a right to choose fighting pairs, the losing fighter earning 0 points whilst the winner gets 10; 5 each in the case of a draw." Matzo announced as he started to explain the rules and how the first day will work.

"Let the first game begin! Please send out your participant!" Matzo yelled through out the arena of the cheering people.

"Let me show you why Mermaid Heel will win!" Beth screamed as she left Mermaid Heel's area and walked towards the middle of the arena where Mato was standing.

"Hm.. I guess it's time! It's wild!" Jãger said and walked out of Quatro Cerberus's area.

"Raven Tail will easily win.." Nullpudding said and walked out towards Mato.

"Let us shine! Blue Pegasus will show you all how to win!" Eve announced and joined everyone walking towards Mato.

"I think it's time to squash the weaklings.." Rufus said and walked towards Mato from Sabertooths area.

"I will win this for Juvia!" Lyon screamed and waved towards Juvia as he left the Lamia Scale's area.

"Heh! There's no way I'll let you win Lyon!" Gray yelled at Lyon and smirked. Gray then started running towards Mato from Fairy Tail A.

"Well.. guess ill go." Gajeel muttered and smiled at his opponents walked to the middle.

"And here they come! 8 wizards, one from each representing guild. Once they get here I'll announce the rules." Mato screamed at the cheering crowd.

All 8 wizards arrived at Mato and stood in a circle around him.

"Let's explain the first event and the rules. First...!" Mato started to say but everyone watched the arena change. A massive city was built In front everyone with magic.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Gray asked as he looked around and couldn't see anyone.

"Alright this is weird.." Gajeel muttered and looked around at the city appearing around him.

"All wizards, the rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes hide and seek. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction. Now that the rules have been explained, let the game begin!" Mato said as he explained the rules to the cheering crowd and 8 particpants through magic,

"3!" Mato announced.

"2!" The crowd of cheering fans joined in with Mato and counted down.

"1!" Mato and everyone cheered.

"Go!"

As soon as Mato said 'go' the city was filled with copies of all 8 particpants.

Sniff sniff.

"Too easy!" Gajeel laughed and went running to the side with his nose sniffing. He was easily able to distinguish who's fake and who's real.

"Let's see.. How can I tell who is the real one.." Gray said as he started to think.

"It's easy.. just lose!" Nullpudding screamed. Gray looked up to see Nullpudding over him and about to hit him.

"Raven Tail starts things off! Raven Tail scores the first point!" Mato announced through out the arena.

"Damn.. Gray, you better get your shit together.." Gajeel muttered and continued to follow his target.

"Fairy Tail B earns a point! Gajeel took out Beth from Mermaid Heel!" Mato announced.

"Damn.. looks like Gajeel is getting ahead! Time for my come-." Gray started to say.

"And Raven Tail takes another point!" Mato announced as Nullpudding took Gray out.

"Are you kidding me? He's only targeting me!" Gray screaming in frustration.

"Boom another point for Fairy Tail Team B! Gajeel took out Jãger!"

"Not wild!" Jãger cried.

"Gehe! This is too easy. It's like stealing candy from a baby!" Gajeel screamed as he laughed and went for another opponent.

"I see.." Rufus said as he stood in the air. He was looking down at the 7 other participants.

"Ouch! Eve from Blue Pegasus goes down a point to negative 1!" Mato announced.

"O come on! Why are you after me?" Gray asked as Nullpudding once again appeared where Gray was.

"What? Is there a problem? I love fighting faires." Nullpudding said as he went to punch Gray.

"Fairy Tail Team B takes another point!"

"W-what?" Gray asked as Nullpudding disappeared in front of his face.

"Gehe! Thanks for the point!" Gajeel laughed as he looked at Gray and then turned his arm into a sword. Gajeel then went to hit Gray.

"He-." Gray started to say but got taken out by Gajeel.

"Another point for Fairy Tail team B. They're in the lead by two points now!" Mato announced.

"Sabertooth.. From what I know they were the top dog last year. Yet they haven't even earned a single point yet.." Gajeel said as he started to looked around.

"Hmm.. Looks like someone is starting to figure it out.." Rufus laughed and smiled.

"It's time then! Memory Make Magic!" Rufus announced and a large circle appeared behind him.

"What the?" Gajeel said as he looked up to see Rufus in the sky.

"What's going on?" Gray asked as he looked up.

"Hmm? Damn it, I need to find Gray!" Lyon muttered as he looked up to see Rufus.

"Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus screamed and 7 yellow blasts came from his magic all aiming at someone.

"7 points! Sabertooth takes the lead as Rufus wipes out all participants on the field!" Mato screamed as he was surprised at what Sabertooth did.

"Damn.." Gajeel muttered and sniffed the air once again. "I'll get your for that!" Gajeel then said and went running towards Rufus's smell.

"Damn.. Negative one point. Time to get ahead!" Gray screamed and started running again. It just wasn't his day.

"Hehe.." Nullpudding said as he dropped right behind Gray as he wasn't looking.

Nullpudding went to hit Gray but it turned into a mist.

"W-what?" Nullpudding asked as he looked around curious of what happened.

"Raven Tail loses a point for hitting a clone of Gray!" Mato announced to every and the cloud.

"Don't underestimate me!" Gray yelled and punched Nullpudding.

"Fairy Tail A gets it's first point and is now no longer negative!" Mato said as everyone in Fairy Tail sighed in a relief.

"5 minutes to go!" Mato announced.

"Damn.. Time to get some points. Can't let Sabertooth beat us!" Gajeel screamed and ran straight at Eve. "Hey eve!" Gajeel yelled.

Eve made a mistake and looked at Gajeel.

"Another point for Fairy Tail B! And Blue Pegasus goes down to negative two points!" Mato announced as the crowd cheered.

"Sabertooth takes another point. They're up to eight points!" Math screamed out of excitement.

"And time! That's it! The winner for the first challenge is Sabertooth!" Mato told the cheering crowd. "In second we have Fairy Tail B and in third we have Raven Tail." Mato announced to the cheering fans the top 3 winners.

* * *

Total Scores-

Sabertooth: 8 - First

Fairy Tail B: 4 - Second

Raven Tail: 1 - Third

Mermaid Heel: 0 - tied for fourth

Blue Pegasus: 0 - tied for fourth

Fairy Tail A: 0 - tied for fourth

Lamia Scale: 0 - tied for fourth

Quatro Cerberus: 0 - tied for fourth

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! I hoped your small break was nice because it's time for the second event! The event you've all been waiting for! Battle Segments!" Mato screamed into the crowd as the cheering grew louder.

"Oww!" Natsu moaned as he covered his ears.

"Gah! God damn it hurts!" Gajeel muttered as he joined Natsu and covered his ears.

"It's not that bad.." Laxus said as he smiled. His earphones saved his ears from being torn apart by the cheering.

"Now remember these matches will be picked by the sponsors. So let's see who the first match will be!" Mato exclaimed and waited to be told what the first match was going to be.

"Here we are! We've got it! The first match will be Lucy from Fairy Tail A vs Flare from Raven Tail." Mato yelled and the fans tarted cheering.

"This won't be good. Raven Tail has been only aiming for us since this tournament started." Natsu sighed as he stayed in his area with Team Fairy Tail B.

"She's lost this match unless she's severely trained herself.." Gajeel sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a beat down and Lucy was going to be the one being beaten.

"Let's hope for the best then." Erza sighed as she didn't want to admit it but it was true. She then sat next to Natsu.

"Go Lucy!" people from Fairy Tail called out from the crowd. Fairy Tail was cheering her on.

"Alright! Here they come!" Mato yelled and everyone watched as Lucy and Flare walked out of there areas and walked to the middle of the arena field.

"On go, you fight." Mato explained as he flew up into the air and went to a spot where he was safe away for the battle.

"3!" Mato screamed and the crowd became excited.

"2!" everyone in the crowd screamed.

"1." again everyone in the crowd screamed.

"Go!" Mato screamed and the fight begun.

"Lets start this off good! Open the gate of Scorpion: Scorpio and open the gate of Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy yelled and summoned two of her celestial spirits.

"Lets have some fun!" Flare giggled and her red hair started rising. "Hair Magic!" Flare then screamed and her red hair went straight to Lucy. Her hair then started to grab Lucy.

"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" Flare screamed as Lucy broke free of Flare's hair and got away. Flare's hair then turned into a red wolf.

"What.." Lucy shockingly said as she looked at the Flare's hair turning into a wolf.

"Lets go!" Flare screamed and the wolf ran to Lucy and grabbed hold of her.

"Scorpio, Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Anything for you, Ms. Lucy!" Taurus screamed and ran to cut Flare's hair as he easily understood to help Lucy. Scorpio followed him behind to help out.

"No no." Flare said as she waved her finger back in forth in front of Lucy, Taurus, and Scorpio. "Dont use magic or she gets it." Flare stated and secretly pointed at the stands.

Lucy looked up where Flare pointed and saw the main group of Fairy Tail still cheering for her. But she also saw Asuka and Flare's Hair tightly wrapped around her small leg.

"Use magic and she gets it." Flare stated and evilly smiled at Lucy. Flares hair then broke into 5 different parts and started wrapping around Lucy's legs, arms, and mouth.

"Lets starts by making that Fairy Tail symbol of yours into a nicer one. Raven Tail's." Flare laughed as she made a Raven Tail symbol and it started to smoke. As she brought it cloee to Lucy's hand where her Fairy Tail symbol was Flair screamed in pain.

Both Flare and Lucy looked up to see Gray. He had frozen the hair wrapped around Asuka and broke it off.

"Return! Open the gate of the twins: Gemi and Mini!" Lucy yelled and returned Scorpio and Taurus while she summed Gemi and Mini. Gemi and Mini then flew to Flare and hit her head to break Lucy free.

"Alright Gemi and Mini! Lets try our new spell!" Lucy yelled and Gemi and Mini came up to her. Gemi and Mini then transformed into Lucy.

"O wow! There's now two Lucy's!" Mato screamed as he watched the match.

"Lets go! Urano Metria!" both Lucy's yelled as they started a spell they had been both working on.

"W-what is this?" Flare asked as she looked around and saw the colorful balls of energy go everywhere around the arena.

"T-this is Urani Metria!" Hibiki from Blue Pegasus muttered in shock. He had right away recognized it.

"N-no..." Lucy muttered as the spell for some reason stopped.

The second Lucy which was Gemi and Mini then transformed back into Gemi and Mini, then disappeared back into their gate. The real Lucy then collapsed onto the floor.

"Well.. that was awfully short. But it seems we have our winner! Flare from Raven Tail!" Mato screamed into the cheering crowd but the crowd then started to boo at Lucy.

"Well.. it seems the crowd didn't like the battle being so short. But don't fret! Another battle is getting ready to start!" Mato yelled to the crowd and the crowd started to cheer.

"Why.." Lucy muttered as she was too weak and drained out of magic to even stand.

"Come on.." Gray muttered as he walked into the arena and went to Lucy. He then picked Lucy up and brought her to the infirmary room.

* * *

"Well you've all seen them! In the first match Flare from Raven Tail defeated Lucy from Fairy Tail, the second match Ren from Blue Pegasus defeated Araña from Mermaid Heel, and the third match Ogra from Sabertooth defeating Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. But now we have the fourth battle! Lamia Scale vs Fairy Tail B!" Mato announced and then waited to be told from the sponsors who would fight next.

"The sponsors have chosen! It will be Jura from Lamia Scale vs Cana from Fairy Tail B!" Mato screamed as the crowd erupted in cheering.

"What.." Cana muttered as she dropped beer glass from her hand.

"But, but you've got to be kidding me! Jura is a wizard Saint!" Mirajane yelled.

"Damn it... this sucks!" Gajeel yelled and punched the wall which made a hole.

"Good luck.." Laxus muttered and looked at the shaking Cana.

"You can do it!" Fairy Tail yelled from the crowds of cheering people.

"Yeah.. lets go! For Fairy Tail!" Cana yelled and grabbed her barrel of beer and ran out to the middle of the arena. She at least had a plan of what to do.

"Of course she brought her beer.." Macao sighed from where all the members of Fairy Tail was in the stands.

"Well I'm glad you are at least willing to fight." Jura exclaimed as he walked up the middle of the arena where Cana was already at.

"Of course, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Cana replied.

"Like the last battle, on go you start fighting!" Mato exclaimed and started flying away.

"3!" The crowd cheered.

"2!" Mato joined the crowd and yelled.

1!"

"Go!"

Jura jumped back away from Cana and was ready for an attack but stopped and his jaw dropped. Cana was still standing there drinking her beer and not caring.

"Want some?" Cana asked Jura.

"Why..?" Jura asked back. He wanted to know why Cana didn't move, it made him curious.

"What do you mean why?" Cana replied.

"Why didn't you move?" Jura asked.

"Easy, this fight is already done." Cana smiled at Jura and replied to him. She then drank more of her beer.

"What do you mean this fight is already done?" Jura was confused and asked.

"I lost. You won this fight as soon as your name was called. I have no chance at beating you and I know that." Cana happily smiled.

"I see. A wizard who knows when to fight and when to stand down. A smart choice." Jura exclaimed and smiled as he walked to Cana.

Cana then handed him her barrel of beer. Jura drank some out of it and thanked her as she turned around and left.

"Well.. that was the shortest fight we've had yet.." Mato cried.

"It might've been short, but Cana made the right decision." Master Makarov muttered to himself in the stands. He understood clearly what Cana had done. There was no possible way Cana would've won that fight.

"Well with that lame of an ending, that ends day one of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato yelled and the crowd burst in cheering as the first day ended.

All of Fairy Tail started walking back to there temporary house.

* * *

Total Scores- End of Day 1

Sabertooth: 18- First

Raven Tail: 11 - Second

Lamia Scale: 10 - Tied for Third

Blue Pegasus: 10 - Tied for Third

Fairy Tail B: 4 - Fourth

Mermaid Heel: 0 - Tied for Fifth

Fairy Tail A: 0 - Tied for Fifth

Quatro Cerberus: 0 - Tied for Fifth

* * *

"The wind.. It's nice right?" a woman who was now only wearing black with a hood asked Natsu. Natsu was relaxing on the bar's roof again. But not alone. Mirajane and Erza were both curled up with him.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all three turned around to see a woman, but the main detail that shook Mirajane's and Erza's mind was the woman's hair. It was pink.

"Mom.." Natsu whispered under his breath.

"So you remembered my smell. That's good, you'll be able to find me easier." the woman replied and undid her hood. She then sat down in front of Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"So.. you must be her. Natsu's mother.." Erza muttered as she continued to look at the woman. Her eyes were black like Natsu, her hair matched his perfectly, and their faces a looked very similar.

"That I am." the woman smiled.

"Can we know your name?" Mirajane asked Natsu's mother as she listened to what she said.

"It's Haru." the women smiled and revealed her name to them. She no longer had to hide it.

"Haru.. Spring.. Natsu.. Summer. So that's where he got his name." Erza giggled.

"You're right." Haru joined in with Erza and giggled.

"So what's my real last name?" Natsu asked as he was curious and finally knew his mother's name.

"Why do you want to know? Its not like you're gonna change your last name." Haru smiled and laughed even more.

"Yeah I won't.. but still." Natsu sighed and asked again.

"The three of you should know my last name very well. The first uses it." Haru smiled at Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"Vermillion.." Mirajane whispered in shock.

"Yup." Haru happily replied.

"Wait.. that means.." Erza started to say but got cut off.

"Yes. Mavis Vermillion, the first Master of Fairy Tail, is Natsu's grandmother and my mother." Haru explained and continued to smile at all three of them like a mother who is trying to help her children.

"W-what!" Erza yelled.

"That's a lot to take in.." Natsu muttered and started to think.

"Yeah it is.." Mirajane replied.

"Wait.. then who's my biological father?" Natsu asked as he continued to think and wanted to ask more questions.

"Well.. that's not something I can say untill he comes to you." Haru sighed.

"Yes wait for know. You've already given them a lot of new information, I think it's time for you to go back to hiding, Haru." Master Makarov ordered as he came from the door. He was waiting there from the beginning of the conservation. But stayed quiet as he wanted Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane to learn some more information. A few details every day. Master Makarov then walked downstairs and left.

"Alright.." Haru replied and got up to leave.

"Wait.." Natsu asked and stood up. Natsu then surprisingly walked up to her and hugged her.

A tear rolled down Haru's face. "Thank You.." Haru whsipered and kissed her son on his cheek. She then backed up and jumped from the roof as she disappeared.

"That was cute of you, Natsu." Mirajane said as she hugged Natsu from behind him.

"Yeah.." Natsu happily smiled. He finally had a real mother.

"Come on.. it's getting late." Erza yawned and went up to Natsu. Erza then rested her head on Natsu's muscular shoulder.

"I could fall asleep here.." Mirajane whispered because of Natsu's warmth and how she was hugging Natsu.

"Yeah.." Erza replied and agreed with Mirajane.

"Come on.. if I have to carry one of you, i'm taking something from you then bringing you to bed." Natsu playfully told them and tried to move. He then noticed he made the wrong choice. He now had two women smiling and pretending to be asleep.

"Welp i'm not getting any sleep tonight." Natsu said aloud and picked up Mirajane and Erza. One on each shoulder.

If there were anyone near their room early that night someone would've heard two women moaning.

* * *

Hey people! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter focused on day 1 of the grand magic games and information! As you saw we got a lot of information out of this chapter. We got Natsu's mothers name, last name, and grandmother. Yes i did link him to Fairy Tail's first guild master but there was a reason. The twist that will soon come will be awesome of it! :D

Btw i sucked real hard in writing the first event . its über-tough to write that..

Next chapter will be longer! It will feature day 2 and 3!

Hoped you all enjoyed and thanks for 100 follower! :D it means a lot! Cya next chapter!

-ValinNight


	7. Chapter 7 - Day 2

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 7

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato yelled through the crowd as people begun cheering.

"Yesterday we had a thrilling day but sadly we got a horrible ending. Let's hope today is a amazing day!" Mato again yelled out to the cheering fans and made them get pumped up.

"Nowwww let's get ready for are first event, the Chariot Event!" Mato informed the cheering crowds.

Around the arena 8 symbols appeared. The 8 guild symbols, their scores and their ranking.

* * *

Sabertooth: 18- First

Raven Tail: 11 - Second

Lamia Scale: 10 - Tied for Third

Blue Pegasus: 10 - Tied for Third

Fairy Tail B: 4 - Fourth

Mermaid Heel: 0 - Tied for Fifth

Fairy Tail A: 0 - Tied for Fifth

Quatro Cerberus: 0 - Tied for Fifth

* * *

"Alright, let's see who's gonna race." Gajeel smirked as he walked into the Team Fairy Tail B's area.

"Yeah!" Natsu engergeticly agreed. Both Erza and Mirajane were right next to him smiling. They both were a bit sore from the last night but they could still fight if needed.

"Calm down you two, let's find out what the Chariot event is. From the name it sounds like we have to ride something..." Laxus informed Natsu and Gajeel as he almost barfed from the sound of saying "ride."

"Ride.." Natsu's replied as his face went pail from just saying it.

"Wow.. dragon slayers suck sometimes.." Cana laughed as she drank her beer.

"Shut it girl, it's your boyfriend that can't too." Gajeel yelled at Cana and sat down and pouted. Luckily for him he had already been in a event, so he could not be in the chariot event.

"Nowwww let's bring out the wizards who will be participating in the next event. The judges have picked let's bring them out!

Sting from Sabertooth

Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail B

Ichiya from Blue Pegasus

Risley from Mermaid Heel

Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus

Kurohebi from Raven Tail

Juvia from Fairy Tail A

Yuka from Lamia Scale." Mato announced and informed everyone who would be participating in the event.

"Nooooo!" Natsu yelled as he fell down to his knees.

"Damn.." Gajeel muttered as he rested his hand on his stomach. He felt bad for his fellow dragon slayer.

"Well we just got last place.." Cana sighed.

"Here." Mirajane whispered as she hugged Natsu from behind and handed him a small vial.

"What's this?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Just drink it when you start." Mirajane replied and kissed Natsu's cheek.

* * *

"They're ready and about to go!" Mato told the crowd as he flew up into the air with a green flag.

"All the participants are ready!" Mato screamed as every Im the arena stated cheering

Natsu, Sting, Ichiya, Risley, Bacchus, Kurohebi, Juvia, and Yuka were all standing at the starting line on a large wooden cart like structure. It was already moving so Natsu and Stings face were green.

"3!" Mato and the cheering fans screamed.

"2!" They screamed again.

"Here I go.." Natsu sighed as he burped and swallowed what was inside the vial Mirajane gave him.

"Hey.. this tastes weird.." Natsu told him self as he coughed. He didn't realize that he was starting to feel better.

"1!" Mato screamed.

"Go!" Everyone in the arena screamed and all the participants went running, but Sting.

"Hmm.. I thought you got motion sickness Natsu-kun." Ichiya stated as he ran with Natsu. All seven participants were all running at the same speed but Sting who could only manage a step.

"I do." Natsu laughed as he continued to laugh and not notice his motion sickness wasn't hurting him.

"You do realize were on a moving platform..right?" Risley asked Natsu as she ran.

"We are!?" Natsu yelled and looked to the side. It was true he was on a moving platform.

"Mirajane! You rule!" Natsu yelled and lit his hands on fire.

"What did you give Natsu?" Gajeel asked as his mouth dropped open from watching Natsu on the large lacrima screen.

"O just something I made incase this happens." Mirajane giggled as she smiled.

"Doesn't matter what it is, it's working!" Cana yelled and hugged Laxus with her beer. Laxus's cheeks went red as he felt two large pillows squish between Cana and his back.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu and started to take the lead.

"That's wild!" Bacchus laughed and started running faster to keep up with Natsu.

"All 7 teams are all dodging and jumping over the obstacles like there nothing.. but why is Sabertooth's Sting barely walking?" Mato asked aloud.

"Heh! Pink dragon let's leave them in the dust!" Bacchus told Natsu as they took the lead and jumped over obstacles.

"No thanks! Gravity Change!" Risley yelled and everyone watched as her body changed her width to make her thinner. She then started running faster as she tried to catch up to Natsu and Bacchus.

"That's Mermaid Heel's special gravity magic!" Mato excitingly announced as people cheered.

"Mennn!" Ichiya yelled and started to push himself to catch up to Kurohebi, Juvia, and Yuka.

"Juvia can't lose for Gray!" Juvia yelled with heart filled eyes and turned her legs into water. She then sent water onto the floor to make everyone and the moving platforms stop. But it didn't work and made everything go flying into the air as she took the lead.

"Wow! Fairy Tail A's Juvia made everyone and thing crash! She now takes the leads. She is doing it for the love... that's weird." Mato told everyone with a poker face.

"Juvia..." Natsu moaned as he got up from the ground.

"Wild.. that girl hurts.." Bacchus said aloud as he got himself up and started running with Natsu again. Both of them pushed off to catch up to Juvia.

"Juvia.. why.." Gray depressingly sighed from Fairy Tail A's area.

"Juvia! I love you!" Lyon yelled from Lamia Scale's area even though she couldn't hear him.

"Oh! Here they come! The first three are in sight of the flag!" Mato screamed in excitement.

"First place is mine!" Natsu, Juvia, and Bacchus yelled as they all crossed the finish line.

"Uhh.. who won?" Mato asked aloud.

"Time to ask the sponsors.." Mato sighed as everyone watched him fly to the sponsors area.

"Ok.. on the lacrima screen now is the playback of it. Let's see if one of them was ahead of each other." Mato informed everyone as the lacrima screen changed to a small playback of Natsu, Juvia, and Bacchus passing the finish line.

"Oo.. there we have it! Amazing comeback! The first place winner is Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, second place is Natsu from Fairy Tail B, and third place is Juvia from Fairy Tail A!" Mato announced to the cheering fans.

"He won?! By a hair.." Master Makarov screamed as he was dumb founded from how Quatro Cerberus won.

"That sucks.." Gajeel sighed.

"Heh.. it's wild!" Goldmine laughed and yelled.

"And here comes the the rest of the participants!" Mato yelled as he saw Ichiya, Risley, Kurohebi, and Yuka come running into the finish line.

"Kurohebi from Raven Tail takes fourth, Risley from Mermaid Heel takes 5th, Yuka from Lamia Scale takes 6th, and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus takes 7th. Though Sting from Sabertooth is nowhere to be found! So,that means he is disqualified and is given 0 points!" Mato informed the cheered fans.

* * *

Quatro Cerberus gains 10 points.

Fairy Tail B gains 9 points.

Fairy Tail A gains 8 points.

Raven Tail gains 7 points.

Mermaid Heel gains 6 points.

Lamia Scale gains 5 points.

Blue Pegeasus gains 4 points.

Sabertooth gains 0 points.

* * *

"Now! Let's get ready for the second part!" Mato screamed into the ground as everyone grew excited.

"We've got some battles for you! The first is Kurohebi for Raven Tail vs Toby from Lamia Scale!" Mato informed everyone.

The fight went on and Kurohebi beat Toby by tricking him fairly easy.

"The second fight will be Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and Elfman from Fairy Tail A!" Mato informed the cheering crowd one again and every watched the fight take place.

The fight was a large fight with Elman defeating Bacchus at the end and getting his guilds name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games.

"Now let's give up for the most instigated battle yet! Jenny from Blue Pegasus and Mirajane from Fairy Tail B! Two former pinup models!" Mato announced.

As their names were called everyone watched as Jenny and Mirajane leave their guilds area and walk towards the middle of the arena.

"Alright let's have a clean battle! When you're ready, go!" Mato told Mirajane and Jenny and flew away from them.

"So do you agree what I told asked you have earlier?" Jenny asked Mirajane.

"I thought about it but I can't, I'm sorry." Mirajane sighed and told her.

"W-what?" Jenny nervously stuttered.

"I can't do the pinup model match against you. My boyfriend might get jealousy and try killing every male in this arena.." Mirajane informed Jenny.

"T-then w-what are w-we going t-to do?" Jenny stuttered as she slowly started backing up.

"The rules.. we fight!" Mirajane demonically smiled at Jenny and everyone watched as Mirajane take over magic start.

"Satan Soul: Sitri." Mirajane announced as her voice turned demonic.

"Wait! I'm too beautiful to die!" Jenny cried as she ran towards Blue Pegasus's area.

"Soul Extinction." Mirajane calmy said as she charged a oriole ball of demonic magic and used a regular weak attack against Jenny.

"Wa-." Jenny tried saying but it was to late as she tuned around Mirajane's attack hit her in her stomach.

"Oh my.. my bad." Mirajane demonically giggled as she transformed back to her normal self.

Jenny laid on the floor knocked out but her cloths were burnt away from Mirajane's attack. Every male but a few in the area had a bloody nose as they saw Jenny naked as the day she was born.

Mirajane walked back to Fairy Tail B's area as she won that match.

"Thank you.." Natsu sighed as Mirajane arrived back.

"You're welcome any time, though this right here is mine tonight. Got it?" Mirajane told Natsu as she grabbed In between Natsu's pants. Mirajane then kissed Natsu on the lips.

"Lucky.." Both Laxus and Gajeel muttered as they looked at Natsu and then looked away.

"Now... let's get ready for the next fight and final fight! Kagura from Mermaid Heel verse Yukino from Sabertooth!" Mato yelled as he announced the final fight.

The fight ended as a one sided fight. Kagura dominated Yukino and won.

"Well! That epic fight was the end if the second day of the Grand Magic games and we'll see you tomorrow for the third day!" Mato yelled to the cheering crowd and everyone started to leave.

* * *

Day 2 ending points:

Raven Tail: 23 - First

Sabertooth: 18- Tied for Second

Fairy Tail B: 18 - Tied for Second

Lamia Scale: 15 - Third

Blue Pegasus: 14 - Fourth

Fairy Tail A: 13 - Fifth

Mermaid Heel: 11 - Sixth

Quatro Puppy: 10 - Seventh

* * *

"Mira..." Natsu whispered as his mouth dropped. Mirajane was in their room laying on their bed. But it was what she was wearing that made Natsu go crazy. She was only wearing a small black thong, a black black bra which was small on her and looks as if it was about to bust open, and lastly a pair if black high heels.

"Don't worry, I've already asked Erza to come in late tonight." Mirajane seduectevely replied to Natsu.

"Uh.. you weren't kidding.." Natsu muttered and watched as Mirajane got up off the bed and slowly walk towards Natsu.

"Of course not and you're lucky." Mirajane replied to Natsu and she started kissing his neck.

"What do you mean lucky?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he felt jolts of pleasure run up his spine.

"I wanted to use those, but Erza told me I shouldn't." Mirajane demonically spoke as she pointed at the chains sitting next to her suitcase.

"Thank you Erza.." Natsu sighed as he wouldn't be chained up, Mirajane was truly a demon when it came down to it.

"Make sure you come to bed without your clothing." Mirajane told Natau and walked back to the bed and laid down as she waited for Natsu.

Natsu wasn't the one to wait and quickly took his clothing off.

"Damn.." Mirajane whispered as she saw Natsu's toned abs and muscles.

"Hm?" Natsu asked and walked to Mirajane without anything on but his boxers.

"Hey.." Natsu started to say as he got onto the bed and Mirajane quickly silenced his lips with her own.

"Sorry, I'm a bit horny tonight." Mirajane giggled as she kissed Natsu once again and rested her ono hand on his growing member.

"O-ok..." Natsu whispered as he tried to say something else but watched as Mirajane sat and unhooked her bra. Mirajane then took her bra off and threw it to the side.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered and ran her hand down Natsu's bare chest till her hand got to the base of his boxers.

"Hmm.. I don't think you need these." Mirajane implied the removal of his boxers as she started to pull them down.

"Oh my, something Is already waiting for me." Mirajane giggled and placed her hand in Natsu's throbbing members as she kissed his chest.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned.

"Yes?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she continued to rub his hard member.

"Damn.." Natsu moaned as he watched Mirajane stop rubbing his member and roll down onto her back. Natsu then got the view of his life. Mirajane lifted her legs and started pulling her thong off.

"What?" Mirajane asked as she finished taking her thong off and looked at Natsu. He had the expression of a deer in headlights that moment.

"Hot.." Natsu whispered. Mirajane smiled at Natsu and decided she no longer wanted to wait.

"Get over here." Mirajane told Natsu as she used her fingers and motioned him to come towards her as she laid on her back.

"Ok.." Natsu replied to Mirajane and no longer cared for his sanity.

"Natsu... nnn.. Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she felt something hard rub against her wet sex.

"O god.." Mirajane moaned again as she felt Natsu lean over her and felt the jolts of pleasure from brewing stretched open take her over.

"Tight.. damn.." Natsu moaned he felt himself entering Mirajane's tight warm sex. Mirajane was squeezing him even harder as he felt her adjust herself to size which was killing him as it made him want to start fucking her brains out.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she nodded towards him and she felt him start thrusting in and out of her.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he picking up speed and continued to thrust in and out of her. The feeling was amazing, it only made him want more.

"Natsu..." Mirajane moaned out Natsu's name.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned out Mirajane's name like she did his.

"Natsu... nn.. I.. I love you." Mirajane said as he pushed her,lips against his and kissed him deeply. But for Natsu his eyes widened in surprise. This was his first time hearing her say it even though he had the same feelings.

"Natsu? O god! I'm so-." Mirajane tried to apologize as she realized what she had said. The pleasure had gone straight to her head but she was surprised once again when Natsu silenced her with his lips.

"I love you too, Mirajane." Natsu replied back to Mirajane and started to continued thrusting into her.

"Natsu..." Mirajane cried as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Of all places I could tell him that.. but it doesn't matter. Natsu loves me!" she cried to herself.

"Natsu! Make love to me!" Mirajane yelled out in happiness as she started to kiss Natsu as he continued to thrust deeper and faster into her.

"Mmm.." Mirajane moaned as the pleasure jolted through her body.

"Mira... I can't.. I'm gonna cu-." Natsu started to moan but was silenced as Mirajane hushed him with a finger and quickly kissed him.

"If you need to cum then cum, I don't care if, you cum in me. Just keep, making love to me!" Mirajane commanded Natsu and smiled at him. "He won't be by himself.. I highly doubt I could last any longer as well.." Mirajane thought to herself and heard Natsu moan as he went over the edge.

"Mira!" Natsu yelled as he filled her sex with his white seed.

"Natsu!" Mirajane moaned his name as she felt the hotness fill her and her climax hit her.

"Mira.. nn.. o god." Natsu moaned as he rested his head against Mirajane's breasts. Mirajane tightened around his dying erection as her orgasm took her body over.

"I love you Mira." Natsu told Mirajane again as he kissed her in her lips. Both of them were taking deep breaths.

"Mm.. I love you too Natsu." Mirajane replied back and smiled as he closed her eyes. She was happy and now very tired.

"Night.." Natsu laughed as he watched Mirajane fall asleep.

* * *

Woo.. the first girl(Mirajane) admitted her feelings! That means Erza is next. Also as you can see there is no information this chapter about Natsu and his parents, and the war that is coming. Most likely at the end of the games tons of information will be released.

But hopefully day 2 was ok and day 3 should be even better with Erza and the 100 monsters. :D

Really sorry about not being able to get day 3 In this chapter. :/

Also im working in the next chapter of The Tenrou Group Lives On, already done 2k words in it... 8k more to go.

Also more news is that I'm running a poll on my profile. The poll is to decide which pairing I should do for my next one shot. I have ideas for all the pairings, just don't know which one I should do first. :p

-ValinNight


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 3, The Final Day

Magic Can Change Someone - Chapter 8

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

* * *

The dark sky only had one light during that night. It was the same night that Mirajane told Natsu that she loved him. Haru Vermillion, Natsu Dragneel's mother was jumping from roof to roof looking for something or someone. She had felt it, the same little bit of magic she had felt and hunted down for so many reasons. The one she thought she had loved 18 years ago.

"Zeref..." Haru said aloud as she finally laid eyes on him. He was simply walking over the rooftops as he was looking for something.

"Haru..." Zeref replied in a normal tone of voice as the wind came to a still. "What brings you here?" Zeref asked Haru.

"What brings me here? You should know! I'm trying to protect our son from you!" Haru yelled as she raised her hands to fight. She wasn't going to take a chance.

"So.. it's true. Thank you for confirming that our son is in this town." Zeref replied back with a evil smile.

"And where are you going?" Haru asked as she watched Zeref turn around and start to walk away.

"Preparing for tomorrow. If I'm going to retake this world I need to take out the only threat that is against me. Either I kill Natsu Dragneel tomorrow or I unlock his magic to make him join me." Zeref replied to Haru's question and simply disappeared as if he wasn't ever there.

"Damn.. damn it to hell!" Haru yelled in frustration and started running to the hotel where Fairy Tail and Master Makarov slept at.

* * *

Knock-knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just don't tell me one of my brats did something.." a grumpy old voice said through the door that Haru was knocking on.

"Haru..?" Master Makarov asked as he opened his door to see Haru in front of him.

"I found Zeref..." Haru told Master Makarov as a tear ran down her face.

"What happened?" Master Makarov asked Haru serious tone. He could tell just by that single tear that finding Zeref once again was not happy for her.

"Tomorrow.. after the third day of the games. I need you to get Mira and Erza to get Natsu out of here and hide him. Please.. Zeref plans to kill Natsu or make him join him tomorrow." Haru explained to Master Makarov.

"W-what..!" Master Makarov said aloud in shock.

"Yes.. just please get Natsu out of here tomorrow. Please!" Haru cried to Maater Makarov.

"Of course my child.. I will. I'll explain everything to Mirajane and Erza tomorrow. They'll be gone by tomorrow night for sure." Master Makarov told Haru as he tried to calm her down from crying.

"Thank you.." Haru sniffed and started leaving as Master Makarov stared at her.

"To think it's already happening. Gears are moving once again, damn you Zeref!" Master Makarov sighed and retreated back to his bed so he could find sleep once again.

* * *

"Mira.. Erza.."

Both Mirajane and Erza stopped where they were walking to as they entered the main bar where Fairy Tail was located in for the Grand Magic Games. Both of them had just come down to grab some food before the third day of the Grand Magic Games started.

"Master? Everything ok?" Erza asked as she stopped with Mirajane.

"No. Once today's events are over I need you to take Natsu and get out of here." Makarov replied to Erza and informed them of what he wanted them to do.

"W-what? Why?" Mirajane asked. It was a weird request for Master Makarov to ask.

"Because.. things aren't looking good. Before you leave I'll give you a letter explaining things. Just note, if you aren't gone by tomorrow the chance of Natsu living is non-existant." Master Makarov stated and walked away from them.

"L-living.." Erza whispered in shock as she looked at Mirajane. If Master Makarov had said that then there was something wrong or something he wanted secretly going on.

"We'll figure it out.." Mirajane told Erza as she nodded and they both went to grab some food.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato yelled to the cheering crowd. Everyone cheered over the excitement.

"So what do we have lined up for the third day you ask? Well let's find out!" Mato cheered to the fans to make them even more excited.

"Now on to the first event! The first event of the third day is the "Pandemonium" and the teams even get to pick their participating members! Now the Pansemonium is a fighting building. Inside is 100 monsters from D class which are quite formidable to S class which rival a wizard Saint! Now send out your picks!" Mato explained to everyone.

"Hmm.. this one is mine." Erza stated and got up from here seat.

"Good luck." Natsu told Erza with his normal smile.

"Thank you.." Erza replied back with a but of pink in her cheeks.

"Here they come! Each of the guilds picks are coming out! Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail B, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Lisanna from Fairy Tail A, Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale, Obra from Raven Tail, Orga from Sabertooth, and Nobarly from Quatro Puppy!" Mato yelled as he informed the cheering fans who was going to participate in the first event of the third day.

"Now to determine who will go first, we will pick straws." Mato again yelled.

"Straws.." Every guild master sighed. "He really couldn't think of something else?"

"The straws are picked and it looks like Erza Scarlet is first, how many do you want to fight?" Mato explained to everyone and the asked Erza a question.

"All of them." Erza spoke with confidence..

"W-what? This event isn't designed for that though.." Mato sighed as he attempted to convince Erza.

"I said all of them." Erza menacingly countered Mato with a fierce voice and began to walk up the ramp towards the tower appearing in front of them.

"Uh.. Ok. It seems Erza is attempting to take out all 100 by herself!" Mato explained to the audience.

"Is Erza crazy?" Hibiki muttered.

"No.. that's Erza for you." Lisanna laughed.

"It should be interesting.." Jura laughed as he watched Erza.

"Let's begin! Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled and prepared her self.

"Let me show you how strong Fairy Tail is!" Erza yelled and everyone watched as the first monster appeared.

Boom!

"Amazing! In 1 slash Erza took out numerous D class monsters!" Mato yelled in excitement as he and the crowd watched the battle begin.

"Amazing.. In just that little time Erza calculated and measures her enemies' abilities." Mavis complimented Erza as she watched Erza battle.

"Of course.. That's Erza for you." Master Makarov laughed with joy.

"Requip Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled and requiped to another set of armor.

"Amazing! She doesn't just look hot, she is destroying everyone that comes in front of her!" Mato yelled as the audience agreed.

"Hey.. she's mine." Natsu mumbled from his area as he watched Erza battle.

"Don't worry.." Mirajane told Natsu as she leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder and watched Erza fight.

Boom!

"Amazing she took another round of D class monsters and even som C class monsters! She's on a roll!" Mato yelled.

"Go Erza!" everyone in Fairy Tail yelled as they cheered her on.

"Requip Flight Armor!" Erza yelled and requiped to yet another set of armor.

"Amazing! How many sets of armor does she have?!" Mato yelled as they audience agreed.

Boom! Another more D, C, and B class monsters were whiped out by Erza.

"Gah. Getting a bit tired." Erza sighed as she took a second to rest.

"Gah!" Erza screamed as she was hint from behind and was slammed into a wall.

"Ouch! It seems Erza is getting tired. Looks like her saying Fairy Tail is the strongest might just be a joke." Mato laughed as the audience agreed.

"A JOKE?!" Erza yelled back as she heard what Mato said. As the dust cleared everyone saw a very pissed Erza.

"Never say Fairy Tail is weak. That is in thing you should never do!" Erza yelled with a smirk.

"Requip!" Erza yelled as everyone watched her requip to her Robe of Yuen.

Slash! Slash! Boom!

"Oh.." Mato looked worried as he saw what Erza did.

"Well there goes half of the D, C, B class monsters." Master Makarov laughed.

Boom!

"S-she's taking out all the monsters with ease still... who is she?" someone in the crowd asked as they gulped.

"T-that's the Titania!" another person yelled.

"There's only A class monsters and the one s class monsters left!" Mato yelled in surprise.

Erza had so far taken out everything in the tower and she was now walking across a bridge where she saw the last few monsters waiting for you.

"So. You're the S class monsters." Erza smirked.

"That thing is the S class monster?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Raagghh!" Everyone watched as the once small S class monster started to grow.

Ching! Ching! Boom!

"N-no way.." Mato stuttered.

"Erza.. you've always been strong." Jura laughed as he watched Erza defeat the S class monster in 1 hit.

"It's been done! Fairy Tail Team B's Erza Scarlet has defeated Pandemonium by herself! I can't believe this!" Mato yelled and informed the crowd as everyone started to cheer for her.

"Erza!" the whole arena started to cheer.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he ran to Erza cheering with the rest of Fairy Tail Team B.

Erza looked to her side as she walked out of the dissolving castle and was picking up by Natsu.

"Hey.." Erza replied back weakly with a smile.

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary." Natsu suggested as he finished picking up Erza and now carried her bridal style. Erza didn't even have the strength to complain as she was carried back.

"W-well now that Pandemonium has been destroyed we have to move on to the next thing for the other 7 participants." Mato informed everyone as everyone watched a device float down to the ground.

"The event will be called MPF. Magic Power Finder. Who ever gets the highest number wins!" Mato explained to all the participants.

"Millianna from Mermaid Heel will now go!" Mato announced.

"Meow!" Million a yelled and used her magic to hit the MPF.

"365! That was bad! Let's see if someone can do better!" Mato yelled. "Hibiki is next!"

"Well here I go!" Hibiki yelled and sent a attack at the MPF.

"95... weak!" Mato yelled with a laugh. "Ogra from Sabertooth is next!"

"Let me show you have string Sabertooth is and crush these fairies!" Ogra yelled as he charged up an attack.

"3,825! Amazing!" Mato yelled. "Jura from Lamia Scale is next!"

"Hmmm... heh!" Jura yelled.

"8,544! Amazing, no wonder he's a wizard saint!" Mato screamed as he was shocked. "Obra from Raven Tail is next!"

"4...?" Mato asked as Obra stayed silent and hit the MPF.

"Next is Nobarly from Quatro Puppy!" Mato said.

"124.. sheesh they're weak.." Mato muttered.

"Well it's Fairy Tail A's turn, Lisanna!" Mato announced as Nobarly walked away silently.

"Take Over: Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna yelled as she started her take over.

"A cat!" Milianna yelled as she stared as Lisanna.

"Heh!" Lisanna yelled as she attacked the MPF.

"1,729! Not bad!" Mato yelled. "Well Lisanna was the last one so let's see what's the scores are!"

* * *

First: Erza Scarlet

Second: Jura Neekis

Third: Orga Nanagear

Fourth: Lisanna Struass

Fifth: Millianna

Sixth: Nobarly

Seventh: Hibiki Lates

Eighth: Obra

* * *

"Hey.." Natsu greeted Erza as she opened her eyes. As Natsu carried her to he infirmary Erza had fallen asleep. She was just now waking up, an hour after the event she participated in.

"Hey.." Erza replied with a whimper as she attempted to move.

"Don't move, you've got to wait at least an hour before the medicine gets into your blood so you can move again." Natsu informed Erza with a smile.

"Alright.. but you've got to do something for me then.." Erza sighed.

"Sure.. what do you need?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Hold.. me." Erza replied as her cheeks went red.

"I think I can do that.." Natsu replied back to Erza as he went up to her and sat down next to her. Once Natsu was sitting down next to Erza he pulled Erza up so she was leaning against him and he had his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Thank you.." Erza whispered as she snuggled into Natsu chests as she closed her eyes to get some rest.

* * *

"Mm.." Erza moaned as she stretched and started to open her eyes. While she slept she saw that she had moved a little bit and Natsu had fallen asleep. She also noticed that her head was now resting in Natsu's lap.

Erza smiled and reached her hand up to touch Natsu on his cheek. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." Erza sighed.

"Mmmm.." Natsu stretched as he woke up.

"Hey." Natsu looked down and saw Erza staring back at her.

"Hey." Erza replied with her cheeks once again red.

"You feeling better?" Natsu asked Erza as he was still concerned for her.

"Um.. yeah." Erza replied as she moved her leg and arms to make sure.

"Good, are you going to rest here for the rest of the day?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Umm.. I don't think we can." Erza answered as she remembered what Master Makarov had asked them.

"Why not, you're hurt." Natsu quickly replied back to Erza.

"You'll see why later." Erza told Natsu and started getting up.

"Hold on, let me help you." Natsu quickly said as he got out of the bed and went around to help Erza up.

"Gah.." Erza yelled as she stood up but quickly fell over.

"Hey.. you said you were feeling better?" Natsu laughed as he caught Erza and held her in his arms.

"Umm. Guess you're right." Erza giggled and looked Natsu in the eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "God.. I'm acting like a school girl around him now." Erza told herself.

"Hey.. you know that I love you, right?" Erza asked. "WAIT! I just told Natau I loved him!" Erza quickly told to herself as her eyes opened in shock.

Instead of freaking out, Natsu did something else. "Good.. I love you too." Natsu relied and kissed Erza on her red lips.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered as she hugged him even tighter.

"Do you think they forgot about us?"

"Shit.." Erza and Natsu muttered and sighed as they remembered they weren't the only two in the room.

"At least it was manly." Elfman laughed.

"Die! Wait, legs not ready." Erza screamed at Elfman and attempted to get up but fell over.

"And the mighty has fallen.." Evergreen laughed as she watched Erza.

"I wouldn't be saying that Evergreen." Natsu told Evergreen as he moved to pick up Erza. "Hop on my back, I'll carry you." Natsu suggested to Erza as he helped her up.

"And why's that?" Evergreen asked Natsu.

"Because before I came in here and knocked I heard grunting and moaning..." Natsu replied as he raised his eyebrow at them.

"Oh... would you mind keeping that a secret?" Evergreen asked Natsu very shyly as her cheeks went very red.

"I don't know.. I really shouldn't be keeping secrets to Mira.." Natsu said aloud as he picked up Erza. He was giving Erza a piggyback ride basically to help her.

"Oh.. we're so busted." Evergreen sighed.

"Yup, that's why you should keep your mouths shut sometimes." Erza laughed as Natsu started walking towards the door with Erza on his back.

"Later!" Natsu called out to Evergreen and Elfman as he left them in the infirmary very red.

"Were they really grunting and moaning when you brought me in?" Erza asked Natsu as they walked down the hallway.

"Yup and when I opened the door, they just threw their clothes on. Evergreen's hair was worse." Natsu laughed.

"Hm.. Never saw that coming." Erza sighed as she held onto Natsu.

"AND THAT IS THE END OF DAY 3!" Both Erza and Natsu heard as he started to climb the stairs to get to Fairy Tails area.

"Well.. looks like we can head back to the hotel for now I guess." Natsu suggested as heard the announcement.

"Yeah.. guess so.." Erza sighed as she knew they didn't have much time left.

* * *

"Erza.. Mira.." Master Makarov muttered as he looked at Erza and Mirajane I his temporary office.

"Yes? What's going on?" Mirajane asked as they both had been worried throughout the day.

"This letter will explain everything. Read it once you get out if the city with Natsu. Let me make myself clear, DO NOT COME BACK UNTILL THE SIGNAL IS GIVEN." Master Makarov explained as he handed Mirajane the letter.

"Now grab Natsu and go!" Master Makarov yelled at them.

"Alright.. we're going, we'll talk to you soon." Erza sighed as neither of them knew what was going on. But it had to be important so they both kept quiet and did what they were told to do.

"Natsu! Let's go!" Erza yelled as she walked into the main bar.

"Alright.. where we going?" Natsu asked as he walked up to Erza and Mirajane.

"You'll see. Though we've got to run there, alright?" Mirajane told Natsu as she had changed to a different outfit. It was a pair of boots, pants, and a shirt. She was ready to run and ready for almost anything as she had a book bag on her back.

"Alright.. let's go then." Natsu was excited to spend some time with his loves.

"Later everyone!" Natsu yelled as he left the guild and waved.

"Goodbye Natsu.. and good luck." Master Makarov sighed.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Erza asked Natsu as all three of them ran through Crocus. They could already see the gates leading outside of Crocus.

"Yeah.. just a weird smell. Smell like someone I knew back on Tenrou Island.. weird huh?" Natsu replied to Erza' question.

"Yeah.. I guess." Erza told Natsu as she took note of it incase.

"You know.. you shouldn't be running from something you can't outrun." a cold voice said aloud which stopped Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane with fear. their faces were going white as they all knew that voice.

"Gah!" Erza and Mirajane both screamed as in a second Natsu watched as blood bursted through their chests.

"Mira! Erza!" Natsu screamed in fear as he grabbed both of them.

"Sorry.. we don't need them."

Natsu looked up to see the one person he though he would never see again. Zeref.

"Why.." Natsu muttered as he looked at Zeref. The last time he had seen him was back when he had been training.

"Why? Because Magic Can Change Someone." Zeref laughed as he demonically grinned.

* * *

Yes.. That did just happen. And yes I just left the chapter at that.. ;)

Well first thing is I'm sorry about no updates recently. I've had school finals, work, and getting ready for Momo con in Georgia. I'll be driving up to that anime convention with a friend on Memorial Day weekend. :D

Now for the story.. we've finished the third day and with a big surprise. ;)

Yup! It's time everyone, things are about to get serous and this story will not longer run on the anime/manga arcs. It's going off on its own!

Now to answer some questions.

Happy is not going with Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. He's with Lisanna.

Haru, Natsu's mother "was" with Zeref before he re entered his dark side. That's how Natsu came to be. So Zeref is Natsu's father. How he stayed that young? You'll see. (Hint: he killed mages for there magic which kept him young.)

Master Makarov was suppose to be secretive.

That's all the questions that I think you guys might ask or wonder about.. so.. I'm off to write the next chapter of The Tenrou Groups Lives on!

Thanks for staying with this story, and again sorry for taking so long. Needed to figure out how I wanted to run this chapter.

-ValinNight


End file.
